Wolf's Lament
by Katalyst15
Summary: Raz's nightmare has come true. The mortal enemy of his race, the first Lycan, has risen again, and now Raz has no choice but to hunt down and kill him in the Final Fall.


Wolf's Lament

By Taylor Shideler

Prologue

Centuries ago, when man was still crawling from the oceans, Remusso, the first Wolf, was born by the Gods on the Isle of Ulric. He mated with a human, and two children were born. One was wise, powerful, and patient, kind to all things, and grew to be a wonderful man. However, when his rage was invoked, none could stand against him. The second child was dark, brooding, and seemed evil. He was shunned by most, and spent much of his time with the dogs of the village. Every full moon, this child would become a Wolf, like the dogs, but as tall as the other child when his wrath was upon him. The first child, Lupynis, had a Morphosias form that was strong, muscular, and fast; the second's, Lycanus, was skinny, weaker, and slower. Even though they were bound by blood, the two brothers hated each other, even into adulthood. One evening, the two got into a terrible fight over who should inherit the island. Lupyins was loved by all and insisted that he keep the island. Lycanus, however, was cruel and unforgiving, and struck Lupyins. The two fought for several minutes, until Lupynis rose the victor, allowing Lycanus to limp off and live as a pariah. That night, a body was found shredded and dead. All assumed it was Lupynis, as it looked to be him through the gore, and his wolf tooth necklace was found in a pool of blood next to the bed. Knowing the hate of the two brothers, and knowing that Lycanus would return, Lupynis's wife locked herself in her house, and had Lupynis's child alone. Then she fled from the village, and the child carried on the hate of the races, and it is passed to Lupyne's and Lycan's naturally, only overthrown by love.

The next day when the town villagers went to check on the mother and child, the wolf tooth necklace was gone from the pool of blood.

-_Legend of the Wolf_

The sky was black. The moon, the large, white orb that accompanied the stars in the night, usually lighted it, but tonight the rain clouds blotted it out from the town of Reiksan's view. Several houses were closed from the streets, their lights out and their occupants sleeping soundly in their beds. An occasional passerby would walk down the muddy roads, as well as pairs of men in white, hooded robes carrying swords; the town Guards. The night was cold, and wet. The Horse's Mane, the pub next to the Smithy Shop, however was not cold. Its lights were not yet out for the night, but instead silky yellowness flooded from the windows and into the streets. The inside was warm, and filled with pipe smoke, and many roars of laughter and talking could be heard even by the figure covered in brown traveling robes. He had his hood up to hide his face, which was old and battle worn. This stranger was no ordinary man; the life of the warrior had taken its toll on him. His heart jumped at the slightest sudden motion, his ears twitched at the tiniest sound. His brain was wracked with memories of war and death, so he could no longer recognize happiness, and life held no meaning in its infinity for him. This man wanted to die.

And as many times as the man had been searching for death, instinct made him an almost invincible god of war.

The man entered, making sure his equipment was strapped securely to his back to stop any wandering Halflings' from helping themselves to his possessions. He went to a table in the far corner, pulling out a pipe and lighting it, puffing on it a bit. A maid came over, a pretty young, lady wearing a blouse and an apron.

"Hello, my name is Rosy. Can I get you something honey?" she asked the figure, and the figure nodded.

"May I please have a Dragons Fire, madam?" his voice was quiet and deep, and Rosy smiled, showing off her beautiful white teeth to the man.

"Of course you can sir. How much would you like?" the man puffed on his pipe under his hood.

"A pint, please." he said. He pulled a few gold coins from his pocket and handed them to Rosy, who smiled and curtsied.

"I will have your drink in a moment sir." the man nodded.

"Thank you," he said, before Rosy departed. He looked around at the sound of laughing and saw a group of men and women surrounding a man with frayed hair and heavy armor. The wanderer saw the insignia of a town Guard on the man's breastplate. The guard swayed as he talked, obviously drunk.

"And then, I put my sword out in front of me, and told the rascawls roight then and there to…toooooo…" The man blinked and then belched, a revolting sound that made the hooded man frown from under his cloak, "I told zem to go away or I would tracksem down and kiillll them if dey didn't not goz away…er…If they did not goaz away…" The man teetered, grabbing another mug of beer, gulping it down and continuing. The hooded man looked up as Rosy brought him his drink.

"Thank you," he said, nodding. "Who is that man over there?" he pointed to the drunken Guard who was currently involved with some detailed story of how he killed a dragon with nothing but a fruit fly and a sharp, pointy stick. Rosy chuckled.

"That is Tarens. He's the Captain of the city Guard. Comes here every night, gets drunk and tells stories." the man nodded as Rosy set down his drink, before reaching out and taking a sip. Rosy sat down across from him at the table, and said,

"So, what brings you here?" The man shook his head.

"I am trying to reach a friend of mine in these parts, and then I'm going up North to my home in the Mourning Mountains." Rosy nodded.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there. That's what I'm doin' here. Saving up to go there."

"Any family?" The man asked. Rosy shook her head.

"No, my father died many years ago. He was a great warrior. Mum never told me his name."

"Who is your mother?" the man asked her. Rosy smiled.

"Ariel Vanduizen." she said. The man suddenly sat up straighter.

"Really?" he said quietly, more to himself than to Rosy.

"Yep," Rosy said cheerfully, "did you know her?" The man nodded, chuckling quietly.

"I believe I do. Do you think I could meet with her sometime?" Rosy shook her head.

" She died just a few days ago." a sudden sadness seemed to come over the man at these words; his shoulders slumped back down. Suddenly someone yelled to Rosy. It was Tarens.

"Roshy my love, please (hic) bring me some…somemore bveer?" he ordered. Rosy got up.

"Sorry," she said to the man, "duty calls." The man nodded, leaning against the wall and puffing on his pipe while drinking his brew over his thoughts. So. Ariel had died only a few days ago.

"I am truly sorry I missed seeing you once again, old friend," the man said to the air around him, puffing again on his pipe.

Tarens tried to call for more beer, and actually succeeded for once tonight. Rosy got up from the table she was sitting at, a table occupied by another man. Tarens felt anger and jealousy burn through his drunken brain. As Rosy came over, Tarens grabbed her collar and pulled her in towards him, muttering.

"Whay are you (hic) talking to sthe strangeroverthere at zthe tayble?" he asked her. Rosy recoiled slightly from Tarens' totally appalling breath and stared at him.

"Nothing," she said, "just talking." Tarens smiled cheekily.

"Wehll if you wantzto we can go upto may room and do shings ozer than talking, eh?" he asked her, putting his hand over one of her breasts. She gasped out of anger and surprise, slapping his hand away and yelling.

"Don't touch me Tarens!" Tarens suddenly felt anger flow through him. This girl was telling him not to touch her, saying no to him, the honorable captain of the city Guard.

"I'll tseach youses a lessons Rozshy." he roared drunkenly, trying in vain to stand up from his stool. In his anger he slapped Rosy across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Oi," the bar owner yelled at him, a large man with a big stomach, who stepped forward, "none o' that Tarens! You don't hit a lady!" Tarens finally managed to get off his stool, fell to the floor, and managed to stand and drew his sword, waving it in the general direction of the bar owner.

"I'lls dos whatever I wantzto!" he yelled at the bar owner, who put his arms in the air defensively. Tarens reached down, grabbing Rosy roughly and hauling her in the direction of his room upstairs, Rosy screaming all the while. There was a great surge of motion to his right and Tarens suddenly felt something slam into him with the force of a charging bull, sending him flying backwards head over heels into the bar, people scattering as he slumped onto the floor. He sat up, his vision blurred, his head pounding with either drunken daze or anger. Everyone looked at who had hit Tarens. The wanderer had gone over to Rosy, pulling her up easily.

"Thank you," Rosy said smiling. In the light she could just barely make the outline of a handsome, old face with a graying beard, before Tarens' yells met her ears. He had gotten up, leaning on his sword, trying to see his attacker and registering the pain in his alcohol-numbed brain.

"God damnit you dog…I'll killz you!" he roared, rushing forward with his sword raised to strike. The wanderer growled and side stepped, and Tarens stopped with a gasp, his eyes wide. Rosy noticed that the stranger had punched Tarens, until a sick splat made her look closer. Three bone claws, razor sharp, had been shoved through Tarens chest, spiking out his back and making blood spill onto the floor. The stranger leaned forward.

"Never call me a dog," the man whispered in Tarens ear. Tarens gasped and choked quietly, blood dribbling from his mouth, until his eyes went blank. The stranger twisted his body, before throwing his arm to the right with a grunt, and Tarens body flew into the opposite wall, knocking a few unlucky people over as the corpse ran into them, before slumping to the floor. Rosy looked to the stranger and noticed the long blades were growing _out of_ the mans fists, in between his knuckles. Each had to be a good three feet long. There was a sick sucking sound as the stranger retracted his weapons. The man held out his hand, palm down, and pyromancic fire shot from his hand, burning all traces of Tarens and his blood. Rosy stared in horror at the man, and the barkeeper asked, in a shaky voice.

"What in the gods' names are you?" The wanderer chuckled.

"You wouldn't know even if I told you." he said, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth. Rosy suddenly saw something flash before her eyes, a vision of a mighty warrior, fighting side by side with her mother…

"You're Raz, aren't you?" she asked him quietly. The man turned his hooded face towards her, and pulled off the cloak. Rosy's mouth opened slightly at what stood before her. It was a man, with a gray beard that was turning white with age. Lines of age played across the handsome face, centuries of life without friend or lover showing in the ancient eyes. His body was huge and muscular, muscles of steel and tendons of iron under layers of black plate mail that looked as old and battle worn as its owner. His eyes were catlike, windows to a soul that had dwindled with time. The mans hair was white, and he bore the mark of a Lupyne on his neck; a Wolf's head with a single tear falling from its eye. His hands were bound in leather, and a huge war sword, larger than any Rosy had even heard of was strapped to his back. When he stood to his full height the man was easily eight feet tall.

"How did you know?" he asked her quietly. Rosy smiled.

"Mum told me about you." Raz smiled.

"I never knew that Ariel was to have a child, you know? I was coming to visit her, relive our past for a few days. But, apparently, I am now the only one left of our group. Battlewolves have no natural life. We live until we are killed by blade or arrow. Time has no meaning for us. Life is, in all aspects…infinite." Raz shook his head, before turning and leaving the pub. How he had longed to see Ariel, share their stories. But, now, it was not possible. Suddenly Raz heard footsteps running up behind him. His instincts flared up inside him, and he drew his sword, spinning around, sending the blade out towards his enemy. In a second he had contemplated hours of thought; maybe this was it. Maybe death had finally called his name. Maybe he could finally rest, for all eternity. But, if he was to die here…

The blade nicked Rosy's throat as she breathed deeply, her heart thumping. Raz could feel her fear and insecurity pulsing from her body like the waves of the ocean. He lowered the sword, his own breathing slowing in an instant, his pulse falling back to normal.

"What?" he asked her simply, bringing the sword back and sheathing it in one smooth motion. She gulped, relaxing and wiping her forehead.

"What stories were you going to share with my mother? What memories?" Raz looked her up and down, before turning away.

"Nothing you could understand, Rosy." Rosy stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder.

"God damnit Raz, I'm trying to…" Raz whipped around, roaring in her face.

"You don't need to hear them! Nothing is left for me Rosy, nothing!" Rosy stopped, grabbing his hand.

"I wish to hear them Raz. They all do." Raz stared Rosy in the face for a long time, before finally looking at the mud, then at Rosy.

"You are so much like your mother. So persistent," Rosy waited patiently as Raz gulped and looked at the ground again, "Alright," he said quietly, "I will tell them." Rosy nodded, following him back in the direction of the pub. Maybe, she hoped, this would help him rest in peace, knowing someone knew his legacy. Not the way her mother had told her, but from his own point of view. Rosy smiled as she poured the man a brew, and he began his tale.

Maybe, hopefully, Raz could make others understand his trials.

Chapter One

Uprising

Nearly One Hundred Years earlier

Lucius cursed quietly as another cobweb floated into his face. Damn tomb. The torchlight shone off of the walls of the stone tunnel. Old dust and dirt clung to the ancient stone, and hieroglyphs of an unknown origin were painted upon them. Lucius suddenly felt air beneath his feet and fell forward, crashing to the stone floor. The torch fell from his hands as he cursed aloud this time, and he lifted his head. He ran his fingers across the top of his lip, which was bleeding. He could hear the other men behind him guffawing, and Lucius kicked backwards. He felt his foot connect with someone's shin, and the man cursed, hopping up and down. Lucius reached out to pick up the torch, and froze. A skeletal, brown hand was lying in the shadows. Following the bony arm, Lucius saw a shoulder, and soon, a head with a gaping jaw, its eyeless sockets staring and its lower jaw lopsided. Lucius cried out and jumped up, pressing his body against the wall.

"Torch," he told one of his men, "give me a torch! Quick!" one of the Wolves stepped forward, handing Lucius a torch. Lucius held it out into the shadows, and he heard everybody gasped at what they saw. It was a tunnel covered in bodies. Old, brown skeletons lay all over the floor, and scratches cut inches deep in the ancient stone matched the kill marks on the dead on the floor. Lucius recoiled slightly, but kept walking, stepping over the bodies until he saw a large, dust covered door at the end of the hallway. Lucius picked up his pace, a grin appearing on his face. He could hear the other men behind him trying to catch up, and finally slowed down as he neared the door. This was it! Centuries of searching had finally led them here, into the bottom of the earth, through fire and war, to the very place of entombing of the Lord of Werewolves. Lucius stepped towards the large, stone slab that made up the door of the tomb. He ran his hands across it, wiping the dust from the ancient stone, revealing glyphs of the style of which Lucius had seen many times before; the glyphs of his people, the Lycans. Werewolves. Lucius smiled as his hands connected with the glistening, onyx runes inset in the stone.

"Is this it, my Lord?" Asked one of the many Lycans behind Lucius. Lucius rolled his eyes, silently cursing the man for interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, this is the place, Jagar," he said. He stepped back, waving his arms and speaking in an oddly powerful voice for a man of his size and looks, "Jazrak unhahd Mumakil Vajim." Nothing happened. Lucius raised his hands, pressing them against the slab, and repeated the mystic verse. Still nothing. Lucius stepped back, painful defeat writ on his face. No, no, it can't be wrong, every clue, every prophecy had pointed to them here. Lucius slowly turned around, facing a small group of angry, treasure hungry Werewolves. Lucius began to mouth wordlessly, and the Werewolf Jagar sneered angrily.

"You led us here, through death and destruction, and it's a dead end?" Lucius gulped and began waving his hands, trying to buy some time while thinking of a way to escape. Suddenly, there was a great bellowing crash and a groaning sound. Lucius turned around. The slab was moving, sliding into the ceiling and revealing a chamber beyond. Lucius smiled broadly as he stepped into the tomb, his minions following him inside. Lucius looked around. The same Lycan glyphs lined the walls, and urns and dust littered the floor. Spiders and rats skittered away from the light, and crumbled pillars and piles of rocks lay on the dirty ground. Lucius raised the torch higher and caught a glimmer of something white in the light. Lucius stepped towards it and spotted a large sarcophagus on an immensely decorated table made of solid marble. The sarcophagus itself was very decorated, with the head of a wolf and golden jewels and jade all over it. In its left hand it clutched a wolf tooth necklace, and in its right hand it held an ornate axe. Lucius pointed towards the tomb, and two of the men behind him stepped forward, grabbing the edges of the covering slab and pulling it aside. The slab moved the tiniest bit. With incredible strength, the Werewolves heaved, groaning, and the slab slowly moved aside. As it was pulled away, a hand suddenly shot out, grabbing one of the Wolves by the face and pulling it down. The other man stepped back as the first man screamed, his body shaking as it was chewed and bitten by the monster within the tomb. After five minutes, it stopped, and the body slumped to the floor, the torso and head ripped and eaten. Lucius and the other Wolves stepped back in horrified fascination. Something was climbing slowly from the tomb, a tiny form about the size of a small child. The figure fell from the tomb, and Lucius saw that it was the body of a man, shriveled from lack of water and nutrients. However, consuming of its first meal in over ten thousand years was beginning to show; the thing was no longer skin and bones, but seemed to be taking the form of an older man. Lycanus looked up from where he was leaning on the tomb, blood staining his lips.

"More." he whispered, a crazed look overflowing his eyes, a smile prostrating itself on his cracked lips. Lucius simply nodded, and Lycanus tore the axe and necklace from his tombs grasp.

Chapter Two

Orcs

The green grassland would have been pretty, had rain not been poring down on it, great rain clouds blotting out the sun. A dense fog covered the landscape, making it impossible to see anything within a few yards. The fields of grass went on and on past the horizon, except for a single, winding road that twisted and turned through the many forests that dotted the sea of grass. The caravan moved painfully slow, the heavy earth train being pulled by massive white horses. Surrounding the train on the muddy road was also a small army of Imperial Horsemen, armed with spears, shields, swords, and even some with rifles and pistols. On top of some of the gigantic sections of the earth train were large, multi-barreled Organ Guns, which swiveled back and forth, searching for enemies in the gloom. Margus Jerrigas tutted to himself quietly, clicking his tongue. He sat back in the seat, closing the wooden shutters on the window.

"Is it still foggy out there?" asked Margus's friend and a fellow Priest, Jeremyas. Margus nodded.

"Yes, 'tis still quite foggy. Excuse me sir," he said, calling out to one of the guards through the window, "Where are we?" The guard turned and looked at him, a large, burly man armed with a spear and a shield. He nodded his head.

"We are still in the Merrfog Grasslands," he said. Margus sat back, annoyed.

"Why is it taking so bloody long for us to get there?" he cursed, frustrated, "We've been on this damn train for nearly two months!" Jeremyas shrugged his skinny shoulders.

"Don't know old friend. Don't know." Suddenly the caravan shuddered and Margus heard 12 successive booms from an Organ Gun, which could mean only one thing- attack. Margus opened the window and peered into the gloom, and gasped. A huge army of Orcs and Hill Men were charging out towards the Earth Train, led by a large brute that must have been of the fabled Black Orc race, so muscular and heavily armored was he. Trolls armed with clubs accompanied the Orcs, squashing Grots under their feet; Grots being the small, goblinoid creatures that accompanied the Orcs. Also, Margus saw with horror that a large Rhinox also accompanied the horde, ridden by another larger Black Orc. Margus heard another Organ Gun open fire, and several explosions erupted along the charging Greenskins' frontline. Margus suddenly heard a loud rumbling and felt the earth shake as the Imperial Horsemen charged out to meet the enemy army. However, even with the combined might of the Organ Guns and the Emperor's Finest, the Greenskins just kept coming, pouring out of the woods as flocks of crudely fletched arrows rammed into the Emperor's knights. Margus sat back, praying to the gods to get them out alive.

The trio of strangers watched the battle from a hill not a mile away. One was a large, hugely muscular Lupyne; a Battlewolf. A relative of the Werewolf, except not controlled by moon phases, able to change from human to a man-killing monster, a Wolf at will…except when he was taken over by battle craze. He carried a massive shield on his back as well as a huge war sword. He also carried two axes and a belt of throwing knives over his black full-plate mail armor. His face was stoically unmoved by the spectacle below. The second was a tall, thin, beautiful Elf warrioress, wife of the Lupyne. Armed with a repeater crossbow and an Elven war sword, she wore a cloak over her armor and her hood covering her ears, which were longer than any other animals. The third was a human, also female and just as beautiful as the Elf. She was fidgeting impatiently, eager to begin casting her magic; she was a Magae, a Mage. And a powerful one, unnaturally attuned to the Winds of Magic. All three of them watched the battle, planning their tactics, carefully contemplating.

"Just charge on in like usual, eh Raz?" Vaxe, the Elf, asked the Lupyne. He nodded, pulling a massive War bow from his horse's saddle harness and stringing it. He knocked an arrow, almost three feet long and as thick as a spear shaft. He pulled back, aiming carefully down the arrow, before releasing. The arrow flew straight and true, slamming into a weak spot in the Orc Rhinox's skull and killing it instantly. It fell, killing several Orks and Grots as well as the Warlord that rode it. Raz unstrung his bow as the human, Ariel, stared at him in amazement.

"Now we charge on in." he growled, galloping his horse in and pulling out his sword. Vaxe and Ariel followed, Ariel casting magic that rained down on the Orcs like thunder from the Gods, Vaxe firing her repeater crossbow into the seemingly endless ranks of Orcs and bringing their numbers down bit by bit, neither of them deterred by the movement of their own horses. Raz roared as his eyes went from brown to a bright, electric blue, before he slammed into the Orc flank, tearing apart his foes with a fiery passion. He dismounted, bumping his horse slightly; its signal to run away. Raz, free of friendly burden, then became a whirlwind of death. Orcs fell with every sweep of his blade, and not a single Orc weapon even touched him as he weaved in and out of their reach. The Orcs scattered, and Raz found himself enemyless. He turned at the sound of whimpering and looked down. A small group of Grots was staring at him in horror, their abnormally large noses dripping as they shivered and clung to each other in fear. Knowing the Grots' sense of "self preservation", Raz twitched his body, saying.

"Boo." The Grots jumped, then ran away screaming, dropping their makeshift weapons and fleeing. Raz smiled, looking around. Vaxe was hacking and slashing away, her crossbow strapped across her back and her long, slightly curved Elven warsword out. She wielded it with the precision of over a hundred years of deadly training, the blade humming a beautiful song of death. Ten Orcs fell with every slash of her blade. Raz suddenly heard a roar and turned, just in time to see a large Orc charging at him with his spear down. Raz ducked, the spear stabbing the spot where he had been a second before. Raz grabbed the spear, and, bellowing with rage like a lion, he ripped the spear from the Orc's hands, shoving it backward as the Orc passed him and impaling it. The spear tip broke off from the Orcs torso, and Raz flipped the long staff around. He dropped it onto his foot, and before it hit the ground, he had sheathed his sword. He kicked the staff into the air, catching it and bringing it around, before crushing an Orc skull with it, the body slumping to the ground. Raz ducked Orc swords and axes as they whipped around, and Raz swept the staff low above the ground. The blow felled several Orcs', their bodies hitting the floor with heavy thuds. There was a loud crunch as Raz's three bone claws shot out, ripping into an Orc's stomach, the blow sending the razor-sharp weapons into the ground. Raz brought the staff crashing down on the other Orcs', and, as the last tried to rise, Raz brought his fist crashing down onto its chest like a hammer, crushing its ribs and sternum with ease. Raz stood from his crouch, observing the battle. He saw a large unit of Empire Knights being pounded relentlessly by magic from an Orc Shaman. He sneered and whistled. His horse came trotting over to him, and Raz pulled off his bow and a quiver of arrows, before hitting the horse's rump with his fist. It trotted off, and Raz strung the bow, fitting an arrow to the string. He pulled the heavy bow with ease, aiming down the arrow, before firing. The arrow hit the Shaman like a lightning bolt, throwing him backwards and impaling his body to a tree. Raz lowered the bow, and spit in the Shaman's direction. He strung another arrow, and fired. Two Orcs fell, their heads impaled by the arrow. Raz continued to pick off the Orcs, until a great bellowing met his ears. He turned. The Black Orc Warlord stood, facing Raz, who lowered his bow. The Warlord was a good two feet taller than Raz, his body a green mass of steely muscles and sinew. He looked like he could easily kill a Rhinox with his bare hands. His mass was increased by the huge, thick plates of metal he had strapped and pinned to his body to act as armor. He wore a large, crude helmet on his head with two large horns curling out from the sides. In his hand he had a huge cleaver the size of a man, as rugged and jagged as its wielder. As Raz looked the Greenskin up and down, the Black Orc rose one of its gauntleted hands, pointing a finger at Raz in what was an unmistakable challenge. Raz nodded, fitting an arrow to his bow. The Orc Warlord charged forward, spittle and blood flying as it roared. Its great armored feet crossed the gap between him and Raz with ease. Raz released his arrow, and it struck the Orc Warlord in the left shoulder, what should have been the heart. The Warlord ignored this prompt command to die and continued to charge forward. Raz's eyes went wide, and he rolled to the side, the Orc's cleaver smashing his bow as he rolled. Raz stood, tossing the bow aside and turning back to the Warlord. The Orc was facing away from him, and Raz watched as the Black Orc tore the arrow painlessly from his shoulder. He turned back to Raz, who drew his shield and war sword. The Orc charged back towards him, and Raz began to chant his eerie song to the Gods of War. The Orc was nearly upon him, and had brought his sword up high to strike. As the Orc swung his blade, Raz ducked, the sword whipping an inch above his head. Raz swung upright, riposting the Orc's blow and stabbing the Orc in the back. Black blood flowed from the wound as the Orc roared with pain and rage. It turned, facing Raz, its red eyes glowing evilly through the fog. The two opponents circled each other, stepping over the limp bodies of humans and Orcs alike. The Orc made the first move. He swung his sword upright and brought it crashing down on Raz, who sidestepped. The blade stuck deep into the ground, and Raz ran up the blade, slashing the Orc's chest as he ran, before flipping over the Orc and landing in a kneeling position. The Orc roared, ripping off his armor in frustration and dropping his weapons. Raz had no time to react as the Orc barreled into him, lifting him off the ground and squeezing him with his arms. Raz dropped his weapons as the Orc roared, before roaring back with equal vigor. Orc and Lupyne faced each other as Raz began to change, his body morphing and forcing the Orc to drop him. Raz's armor melted into his body as he growled, his eyes shining bright blue, before he rose, now a 9-foot tall Death incarnate. The Orc had frozen, and tried to pull its weapon free of the ground, but Raz was too fast. With great strides he leapt forward, his claws shooting out as he went. He slashed the Orc twice across the back, and the Black Orc fell to the grass with a growl. It rolled, grabbing Raz's fist as he dove for the killing blow. The Orc rolled Raz over him, and the Battlewolf made a crater in the ground as he rolled past the Orc, who stood. The two opponents faced each other, both armed only with their natural armament. Raz leapt forward, sinking his teeth deep into the Orcs shoulder. The Orc Lord roared, punching Raz hard in the stomach and making his ribs crack. Raz let out a roar of pain and drove his bladed fist into the Orcs thighs, his claws puncturing and spurting blood onto the grass. The fighters broke apart, the Orc now on his knees. Raz stalked slowly forward, the Orc clutching his bloodied legs. With a roar Raz brought his claws upright and slashed down, beheading the Orc Warlord. The helmet fell from his severed head, which rolled, lifeless onto the grass. Seeing their Lord defeated, the rest of the Greenskin horde turned tail and fled, back into the woods, not that there was much left to fight on either side. Both the Orcs and the Empire's Knights had taken great casualties. Only a handful of the Empire's Finest remained, all of them bloodied and tired. Raz sank to his knees as his body shrank back into his human form. He felt as though he had been beaten, all the energy drained from him in a single moment. He sat there, breathing heavily. He picked up his sword and shield and sheathed them, strapping the shield back into place on his back. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him as Vaxe and Ariel came running towards him.

"Raz are you alright?" Vaxe asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Raz roared, shaking Vaxe's hand off, and Vaxe saw his eyes were electric blue. "You morphed, didn't you?" she asked. Raz nodded, then stood. Vaxe and Ariel stepped back, unsure of his reaction, but Raz just whistled. His horse trotted over, and Raz climbed into the saddle. Ariel and Vaxe got on their horses as well, following Raz over to the Leader of the Empire Knights.

"Good day to you sir." the leader called. Raz nodded.

"Where's the priest?" He asked. The captain pointed to a section of the very large land train, and Raz trotted over. As he approached, the shades opened, revealing a man with a white beard and even whiter face.

"They gone?" it asked, looking Raz in the eye. Raz nodded.

"Yes sir. The Greenskin's fled. We shall escort your caravan the rest of the way. Verixan City is within a few leagues from here." Margus nodded, looking at the Greenskin bodies that littered the field.

"And who do we owe to our protection?" asked another voice. Raz saw a young woman's face peer out of the window, very pretty. She smiled as she looked Raz up and down. Raz just turned his horse.

"No one you want to know,." he said grimly. He trotted out of view to the head of the column, Ariel and Vaxe taking flanking positions on either side of the train as it lumbered after Raz towards Verixan City.

Chapter Three

A Task Complete

The huge metal gates of Verixan City opened painfully slowly, the hinges creaking and groaning under the massive pressure. Raz trotted in ahead of the train, which slithered slowly into the city like a giant snake. When the entire train was inside, Raz dismounted and opened the door to the priest's carriage. He stepped out, smiling as he viewed the massive city. The lady came out after him, looking Raz over again before bowing and walking off. Vaxe and Ariel dismounted next to Raz, and the three followed the priest as he stood before a group of men dressed in church uniforms. One stood on a large pedestal carried by four servants, and he chuckled at the sight of Margus and Jeremyas.

"Well, I'm happy to see our loyal priests made it over in one piece," He smiled, holding his arms out wide, "Welcome to Verixan City, my old friends. I hope you had a peaceful travel?" Both of the priests looked over at Raz, who stepped forward.

"The caravan was being attacked by an Orc horde when we arrived, my Lord. We fought them off with the best of our abilities…"

"The best of your abilities?" Margus said ecstatically, "They were wonderful, my Lord Bishop Samus. This man before you is truly a natural weapon, bred for war!" Bishop Samus smiled at Raz.

"Yes, he is quite the fighter. And I do believe he is to request something from me, no?" Raz nodded.

"The release papers, sir." The Bishop called for a servant, who came forward carrying a small brown box in his arms. As the pedestal was lowered to the ground, the Bishop stepped off and opened the box. Inside were three scrolls bound in red ribbons. The Bishop pulled them out, smiling and handing them to Raz.

"Wonderful job Raz. You are released from my service. Thank you." Raz bowed.

"Thank you for the honestly grand rewards, sire." Before turning and handing the papers to Ariel and Vaxe. Vaxe pulled Raz into a great hug.

"We're free Raz! We're free!" She laughed. For the first time in many decades, Raz smiled. As Vaxe withdrew, Ariel pulled both of them into a hug. The three of them mounted their horses, nodding to the Bishop, before they rode out of the gates in the direction of Raz's village. They rode for several days and nights, passing over rolling fields of waving plain grass and mountainous lands of snow and ice, before finally arriving at the hilly, cold and rainy land of Raz's home. They stopped on a hill overlooking a small village. Raz just stared, his face unmoving as his emotions conflicted over his life, love, hate, and home. Vaxe trotted over next to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. Raz nodded before trotting down the hill towards the Lupyne camp. As they neared however, Raz saw that several fires were pouring smoke into the sky.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself, pain flooding through him. He rushed his horse, full gallop down the hill to the camp. Raz saw that the dens and huts were crushed or burnt down, nothing remaining except posts holding up the bodies of his fallen kin, bedecked with ravens' feasting on the festering corpses. Raz leapt off his horse, observing the village with his arms out wide, his face a mask of pain and anguish. Everything, his friends, his village, his people, gone. Dead, burned, or staked. Raz sank to his knees, and as he did, saw a large "W" etched crudely into one of the pieces of un-burnt wood. Raz felt the enmity rise within him, culminating into a boiling cauldron of hate.

"Lycans!" he roared, his voice spilling over the hills and plains in an endless tide of fury. The faces of his people swam in front of him and spirits whispered in his ears. Suddenly, Raz saw a pair of footprints leading to one of the wrecked huts. Raz stood, Vaxe and Ariel only then arriving at the village. Raz followed the tracks, and looked inside. He suddenly punched forward and grabbed, dragging a desperately skinny and scared man from the wreck. He dragged the screaming and thrashing man over to one of the body-stakes and threw him onto the ground, his claws ripping out and nicking the mans throat,

"Tell me what happened here, and your death will be quick and painless Lycan!" He bellowed into the shaking man's face. The man didn't say anything, just cried, and slowly reached up, pulling aside his collar. Raz saw the brand of a Lupyne on his neck, and his eyes went wide, "My god, I'm so sorry," he said with sincerity. "Please, please accept my humblest apologies." The man waved his hand, whispering in a raspy voice.

"Please, sir, water." Raz nodded, handing the man his water skin. The man took a great swig, then wiped his mouth, "Do you have any food, Raz?" Raz looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. The man chuckled.

"Do you not recognize me, although it isn't surprising in my current state." Raz said nothing for a moment, then a grin spread over his face.

"Canynuss?" The man smiled.

"Aye," he said gruffly, "'Tis me." Raz's smile broadened, and he hugged Canynuss hard. Canynuss coughed, pushing Raz away, "I'm sorry, my friend, but I have not the strength for such greetings." Raz nodded, and began to stack wood for a fire, lighting it and starting to cook some food for Canynuss. Ariel and Vaxe were introduced to him, and soon all four sat around the fire, munching on some salted pork as Canynuss told Raz what had happened.

Chapter Four

The Tellings of Canynuss

"Elder Cavasan had been hearing things during his travels, strange tales." Canynuss said through a mouthful of meat.

"Of what?" Raz asked, puzzled. Canynuss took a swig of some restored Lupyne beer they had found in a ruined hut and wiped his mouth.

"Tales that I no longer hesitate to tell. Cavasan said he had been hearing rumors that the Senser Towers in Lothern had sensed a great evil on the Grave Isle. A few weeks later, Cavasan told us, he had heard that several human settlements had been razed to the ground and that their occupants had been either slaughtered or transformed into Lycans." Raz paused from eating his food and looked up, his attention grabbed.

"Lycans?" He asked. Canynuss nodded. Raz set down his food, intently listening now to Canynuss's tale.

"Yes, Lycans. When the Lupyne King Remus heard of this, he sent envoys to all the Greater Dens to be summoned for War Council. When we all were gathered, Remus informed us that the Dens farthest south could not respond because they were destroyed, the mark of the Lycan present at the Den sights. He said that his scouts reported that a large, evil, strong Lycan, almost as large as an Elder Lupyne and quite more potent, was leading the Lycans. The host is huge, and was reported to be slowly moving to the heart of the Empire and surrounding lands to the Sacred Isle of Ulric. The Wolfen Island." Raz's eyes went wide.

"So, you mean its…its…" Canynuss nodded.

"The Elders do believe so, Raz." Raz stared at the ground. Vaxe grabbed his shoulder,

"What, Raz?" Raz looked at her, fear plastered on his face.

"It's him, Vaxe. Lycanus. He's back." Vaxe's eyes went wide, and she sat back, horror writ on her face.

"But…How?" she asked finally. Raz shook his head, and Vaxe looked at Canynuss, who shook his head as well.

"I do not know, Vaxelorn. For many years while you were gone this has troubled the Lupynes. We know not how he returned, only that he has."

"Where did King Remus send the rest of the Lupynes?" Raz asked. Canynuss turned to Raz.

"He sent them to the Wolfen Island." Raz looked confused.

"He sent them there? But isn't that where Lycanus is headed?" Canynuss nodded.

"Aye," he said gruffly, "But that would be the best place to make our last stand. At least that is what Remus thought."

"Did Blade Master Wolfen escape with the rest of the elders?" Raz asked almost immediately. Canynuss gulped down some water, shaking his head.

"I do not know, Raz. I was engaged in battle and did not see him escape. I have doubt in my mind, however." The four talked deep into the night, until the moon had risen. They all took to sleep, the moon trying to shine through the clouds and reach them, but it could not bathe them in its cool light. Suddenly, the clouds parted, white light washing over the four sleeping friends. It affected none of the three healthy travelers, but the fourth awoke from his sleep with a jerk. Canynuss's eyes shot open and he sat up, pain roiling through his body, then stopping. Canynuss clutched his chest, breathing heavily. There was a loud crunch, and Canynuss moaned and writhed on the spot of ground that was his bed. Another loud crunch punched into the night, and Canynuss roared with pain. He suddenly felt all the bones in his body shifting and morphing as he jerked on the ground in terrible spasms. Raz, Vaxe, and Ariel awoke, Raz immediately seeing Canynuss and running to his friend's aid.

"Canynuss? Canynuss! What is happening my old friend?" Canynuss did not respond, just howled and moaned as his body thrashed in Raz's arms. Raz suddenly saw Canynuss's body changing, growing stronger, and immediately looked up at the full moon, which was shining bright light on all of them.

"No. Please, no," Raz whispered, before he felt himself flying through the air as the Werewolf threw him away like a rag doll.

"Run, Vaxe, Ariel," Raz bellowed as he struggled to rise, "Run!" Vaxe grabbed her crossbow, firing three shots in rapid succession at the Werewolf. The bolts struck the Werewolf with enough force to knock a horse off its feet, and yet the Werewolf stood, long raking claws growing from its fingers, its canines elongating into massive fangs. It ripped the bolts from its body, howling, before charging Ariel and Vaxe. They turned and ran, feeling the Werewolf preparing to strike, before a loud yelp and the sound of a crash met their ears. They turned. The massive shape of Raz in his Battlewolf form collided with the Werewolf at full force, sending both of them flying into a nearby wrecked hut. Raz stood a full foot above the Werewolf, lifting the creature from the wreckage and throwing it against one of the poles holding the bodies of the fallen into the sky. The pole splintered under the force, and Raz lunged forward, punching the Werewolf in the face again and again and again. Purple Werewolf blood flew as Raz attacked unmercifully, until the Werewolf ducked, grabbing Raz's shoulder and pulling itself up. The Werewolve's teeth bit deep into Raz's flesh, and he roared, swatting the Werewolf to the ground. The two opponents faced each other, growling and snarling. The Werewolf made the first move, diving straight for its opponent. Raz leapt forward, the two colliding with a loud crunch. The Werewolf lunged forwards, biting Raz hard on the arm, slashing with his claws and leaving deep scores in his side. Raz bellowed with fury, putting his fists together and bringing them crashing into the Werewolf's side, sending the monster flying into a ruined house and making the structure collapse on him. The Werewolf rose, and Vaxe saw that a large stick of wood had been imbedded in the Werewolf's side. The creature growled, tearing the wood from its body and throwing it aside, before diving again at Raz. Raz sidestepped while his claws shot out, all in one smooth motion, and brought his fists crashing down on the Werewolf's back, slamming it into the ground. The Werewolf let out a yelp as its spinal column snapped, blood spilling from the grievous wounds. It struggled for a moment, and then went still. Raz drew his claws from the corpse, his own body morphing back into the human Raz, who stood, panting, before falling to his knees. Vaxe and Ariel ran to him, but Raz held up a hand.

"I'm fine." he said quietly, and Vaxe and Ariel looked down. The Werewolf had shrunk back into its human form, Canynuss lying dead on the grass. Raz let out a barely controlled sob, before he wept, crying over Canynuss's body, weeping, "I'm sorry, Canynuss, so sorry. Please forgive me." He looked up into the sky as the moon shone on his face, bellowing, "FORGIVE ME!" before he collapsed into a crying heap. Vaxe and Ariel watched as he cried, the Werewolf body vanishing suddenly in a flash of blue dust. Raz suddenly stopped crying, his face contorted into a mask of anguish and rage. He stood, drawing his sword and slamming it tip first into the ground, roaring.

"By the names of the Gods, I swear that I will kill Lycanus and eliminate his kind forever, and never shall I stop until my quest is complete! Do you hear me?" He bellowed to the nothingness of the unanswering sky, "I will not stop my path of destruction to his kind until I have rid the world of every last Werewolf on this earth! I will not fail!" His voice rolled over the plains and grasslands in an endless wave of rage and pain. Lightning flashed and rain beat down upon him as he let loose his fury into the sky. When he could scream no more, he sank down onto the grass, collapsing over Canynuss's body once more, emotions overflowing his conscious.

Vaxe kissing him on the lips awakened Raz the next morning.

"Wake up," she whispered. Raz rolled over and stood, looking around. Ariel and Vaxe had created a massive bonfire and had begun to burn the bodies of Raz's kin. Raz vaguely saw Canynuss's body through the flames, and his face went grim. Vaxe rubbed his shoulders, looking at him carefully. Raz sniffed and walked over to a stake, grunting as he sent his fist through the wood, making the stake collapse, the body on it slumping to the ground. The ravens that had previously been feeding on the corpse took flight, cawing angrily. Raz heaved the body over to the fire, throwing it on and making the fire crackle. He did this with the rest of the stakes, until they had found every body and burnt them. Then, he put one of his throwing knives into the fire until the tip had turned orange with heat, before carving a strange S-like shape into his left arm, which was already covered in several other rune-like scars.

"What's that for?" Ariel whispered to Vaxe as Raz flexed his heavily scarred arm.

"A Vow Scar," Vaxe murmured back. "When a Lupyne takes on a quest, they carve the reason of the quest into their arm, like love, orders, or something of the sort. The more scars a Lupyne has, the more powerful he is." Ariel stared at Raz's arms, that were both covered in hundreds of scars. However, this newer one stood out, constantly burning a fiery orange as though it would always remain burnt. Vaxe stepped forward, pulling Raz's arm gently towards her, examining the new scar. She stroked it with her finger, and gasped as pain seared up her hand. She looked at the bottom of her finger, which looked red and raw as though burnt.

"_Allurian,_" Raz muttered, and the burn instantly melted away. Vaxe looked at the scar, then at Raz.

"What is it?" she asked him, as the three of them mounted their saddles, hopping onto the horses' backs, "The reason?" Raz looked at her for a moment, and Vaxe noticed his eyes. They were dark windows to a blackened soul.

"Hate." he said simply, before riding off from the village, the burning pile of corpses fouling the air with a rotten stench.

Chapter Five

A Path Once Chosen

Lucius stepped forward into the large chamber, his eyes wide with fear, his heart pumping in his chest. He stepped in something squishy and looked down. He nearly wretched as he saw he was stepping in Lycan guts. Bodies littered the floor, of human and Lycan alike, all headless and torn apart. Lucius suddenly heard a growl and looked up, raising the torch, looking around the chamber.

"My Lord?" he asked weakly. "My Lord, what deters thee fromst thou most holy quest?" The growling was growing louder, filling the chamber from end to end. Lucius whipped around, trying in vain to find his Lord's face in the dark. His heartbeat increased tenfold as he looked wildly around in panic, searching…

"What is it you ask of me?" came a low, deep voice from the end of the chamber. Lucius turned towards the voice, and gasped. A gigantic Werewolf, larger than any Lucius had ever seen, stepped from the shadows, muscles of steel and tendons of rock rippled powerfully with every graceful, slow movement. The Werewolf's hands were large and bloodstained, with razor-sharp claws able to render a man in two. Its wolf-like head grazed the twenty-foot tall ceiling, armed with rows of razor sharp teeth; eyes like a hawk, and ears able to pick up sound a mile away. It was Lycanus' shape that made Lucius fear him the most, huge and muscular, not shriveled and weak like his kin. The perfect Werewolf. As Lycanus stopped in front of Lucius, he began to shrink, until he was in his human form; as strong and evil looking as the Wolf. Lucius gulped.

"Why have you stopped thou most holy quest, my Lord?" he asked weakly. Lycanus turned away, walking towards one of the pillars lining the chamber. He stopped in front of it, stroking it with a hand.

"I have had a vow taken against me," Lycanus said quietly, "Do you know who by?" Lucius shook his head.

"I do not, my Lord." Lycanus nodded, then suddenly punched the pillar with his fist, blasting it apart in a shower of dust and dirt.

"It is Raz!" he roared, "Raz, a Lupyne!" Lucius frowned.

"What consequence is this, my Lord?" Lucius immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. Lycanus was upon him in an instant, shoving Lucius up against the wall by his throat, suspending him several feet above the ground, his feet dangling above the dirty floor.

"What consequence?" he roared, his fangs elongating, his voice deep and menacing, "A Lupyne still lives! And while this Lupyne still lives, I cannot rest for knowledge that this worthless filth is allowed to walk on MY earth!"

"But my Lord," Lucius choked. "You still are off to annihilate the rest of the Battlewolves upon the Isle of Ulric, are you not?" Lycanus hesitated for a moment, before chuckling, dropping Lucius, his chuckle turning into roaring laughter. "My Lord," Lucius asked cautiously, "Are you still sane?"

"Sane?" Lycanus roared, laughing, "Sane? Honestly Lucius, I would have thought better of you. Of course, the Wolfen Island, where the rest of his People have fled. Whereat then shall he go, my servant?" Lucius did not respond, confused. Lycanus chuckled, "He will proceed to the Wolfen Island, you fool! I shall merely eliminate him there." Lucius nodded, and Lycanus grinned evilly. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard running towards them, and Jagar ran from the shadows.

"Lucius," he gasped, catching his breath, "My Lord…It is the Lupyne and his friends. They have begun moving towards the Isle of Ulric." Lycanus nodded, fingering the wolf tooth necklace around his neck.

"Bring me my armour and weapons, and send out the assassins." he ordered. Jagar stepped forward, kneeling,

"My Lord, do you really think you are well enough for this?" Lycanus frowned, roaring and lashing out with his fist, sending the Werewolf flying back into a pillar, crushing it to dust and killing Jagar instantly.

"I am more than well," Lycanus muttered. "I thirst for Lupyne blood. Bring me my war gear." he said louder to Lucius, who nodded, hurrying off. Lycanus turned to one of the pillars, where in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs he and a Lupyne were pictured engaged in a battle, bodies surrounding them. "So it begins," Lycanus whispered, before punching the carving of the Lupyne to dust, turning and walking from the hall. He did not notice the Lupyne's arm, which remained, a single, S-shaped scar burning in red on the arm for a moment, before fading.

A Vow Scar.

Chapter Six

A Friend Found

Raz woke up with a yell, ripping out one of his daggers, Canynuss's face filling his vision. He jumped as he heard a crackling sound and looked around, his eyes going bright blue and his fangs elongating. It was only the fire. Raz looked around by its light, seeing Vaxe and Ariel still fast asleep. He sighed, falling back onto his pillows. It was going to be a rough night.

Raz awoke a few hours later, no sun shining on his face; clouds hid it from view, threatening to rain. He stood, rubbing his eyes, looking around. Vaxe was nowhere to be seen, and Ariel still was sleeping under her blankets. Raz put on his gear, tightening the last straps as Vaxe appeared from over a hill.

"Took a break." she said quietly. Raz nodded, putting on the last of his armor. Vaxe came and hugged him, kissing him on the lips.

"Morning." she said. Raz gave her a quick emotionless smile.

"Morning." he growled. Vaxe's own smile vanished, and she slowly took Raz's hand as he buckled his armour down. He looked up at her with those cold, piercing eyes, the very eyes she had fallen in love with decades ago. They were windows to a half-dead soul. "What is it?" she asked him. Raz said nothing and pulled away, turning around and yanking the armour strap tighter around his arm. Vaxe looked at the ground, then up at Raz, reaching up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's about Canynuss, isn't it?" she asked him. Raz stopped what he was doing at these words, staring off into space. After a second, he bent down and picked up his sword, sheathing it, before also grabbing his shield and strapping it onto his back. Vaxe took her hand from his shoulder and stared at the ground. "Do you still love me, Raz?" Raz stopped and turned, noticing a trickle of blue falling from her eye. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head, the blue tear dripping onto his armoured gauntlet and staining the metal bright blue. He stared into her eyes for a moment, noticing that love, that care and passion that he had fallen for.

"I'll always love you, Vaxe." He whispered. She smiled slightly, and Raz bent his head sideways and kissed her gently on the lips, before pulling her into a hug. He felt her hand running through his hair and over his armour as they stood in their passionate embrace. Raz could feel Vaxe smiling and kissed her gently on the forehead, before Vaxe reached down and hit Ariel softly.

"Mmf. What?" Ariel mumbled. Vaxe pulled off the blanket.

"Wake up. Time to go." Ariel stood, yawning. The three packed up their bags and dumped their extra water on the ground, before rolling all their supplies up in their blankets and tying them to their packs. Ariel pointed her hand openly at the fire.

"_Cryodivass."_ she muttered, and a bolt of ice shot from her finger, hitting the fire and putting it out, the chunks of ice melting in the ash's heat. The three mounted, Raz taking their bearings, before pointing south,

"That way to Dureksburg," he muttered. "Let's go." The three rode off, riding for several hours. They passed large trees that seemed to breathe in and out, headless birds flying in the canopy above them. The deeper into the trees they went, the darker it got, and soon they were all bathed in darkness. Tiny, phosphorescent lights bobbled and weaved around them, acting almost as if they were alive. Finally, Raz stopped his horse, the lights coalescing around him into a great swarm.

"We should stop," he muttered, "it is nighttime. Let us find a place to rest for the night." The other two agreed, and Raz dismounted from his horse. The tiny lights all formed together and flew onto the top of the horse, forming the shape of a somewhat wobbly rider. Ariel and Vaxe chuckled quietly as the creatures wavered, Raz leading his horse through the massive, dark trees. After a while they came to a glade, with a large blue pool and a little stream lying in its middle. The whole thing was bathed in a sort of blueish green light, and Raz could see strange mushroom-shaped clumps of grass and trees growing around them, a constant wind blowing through the glade as the trees around them breathed every so often. Raz looked the place over, the tiny lights vanishing with a squeak, flying off into the trees. The glade had a large cave of grass at one end, held up by the root of a tree, which sighed as Raz tied his horse to it. Raz then reached down, breaking a dead stick from a tree. He then pulled some dry grass from the ground, wrapping it around the torch, before pouring some oil from a small vial onto it. Then, pulling out some flint, he scraped it on the side of his gauntlet. Sparks leapt from the gauntlet to the torch, which caught fire immediately, illuminating the glade even better than the strange blue light did. Raz knelt down, rubbing the light grass between his fingers and staring at them. Blue, liquid, phosphorous light trickled down his fingers, and he grinned. Must be magic. Raz heard a twig snap and looked up. A strange, bipedal creature was staring at him, with slightly elongated features and piercing almond eyes. Its hair was golden and flowed down to its waist, and it wore a cloak of leaves around its neck. On its head rested a beautiful crown of golden thorns, extended ears shooting up past its head, and it carried a bow in its arms. On its back rested a quiver, and Raz slowly stood as the creature continued to stare at him. There was suddenly the sound of footsteps and Raz saw something appear next to the creature. It too was bipedal, but not humanoid. Its legs were bent backwards, and it had a long, flowing cortex that fanned out behind it like antlers. It had a long face, which ended in a long tube, with a long pink tongue that flicked in and out every so often. The creature had a saddle on its back, which the humanoid jumped onto. Raz suddenly heard someone come up next to him and heard Vaxe whisper in his ear.

"What are they?" Raz turned his head slightly so he could be heard better.

"It's a wood elf," he whispered. Vaxe looked from him to the elf again.

"You think I'd know my own kind." She whispered, sounding slightly hurt. Raz chuckled.

"I'm surprised he even let us see him. They tend to stay to themselves and only come out to watch their domains." Vaxe nodded, and with a mournful cry, the elf's mount turned away, the creature bearing its master back into the darkness of the woods. Raz turned back to Vaxe and saw her smiling face in the torchlight.

"It's a beautiful place," she said quietly, "so quiet, and beautiful." Raz nodded, taking her hand and leading her back over to the cave.

"Come on," he told her, "let's get a fire going." Vaxe nodded, and Ariel took the torch from Raz as the two went into the cave.

"Can the horses drink the water?" she asked Raz, taking the horses reigns. Raz nodded.

"It should be okay," he told her. Ariel nodded and took the horses down poolside, slipping slightly on a wet rock. Raz led Vaxe inside and laid her down on a blanket, setting up tinder and kindling. The sparks from his flint and steel sounded like an explosion in the quietness of the forest, and soon he had a fire crackling merrily inside the cavern. Vaxe watched him as he unsheathed his sword, taking out a sharpening stone and running it down the blades edge. Sparks floated from the weapon as Raz ran the stone down the blades edge, rubbing off dirt and grime until the blade sang with each run of the stone upon its surface. Vaxe walked over to Raz as he sheathed his sword and put away the stone, and she leaned against him, staring into the fire as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his heavy breathing and turned, staring out of the cave and at Ariel, who was petting the horses and cooing to them as they drank.

"When will we get to the city?" she asked Raz, yawning. She felt him think for a minute.

"Maybe a little after four or so, if we travel at the pace we did today." he whispered. She nodded, feeling her eyeballs droop. She felt Raz stroke her hair as she slowly fell asleep, the crackling of the fire accompanying her to her dreams. Raz looked up from the fire as Ariel came back, tying up the horses and coming inside.

"I'll take first watch," she told him, "get some sleep." Raz nodded, turning slowly so as not to wake Vaxe and lying down on the grass. Slowly, the popping and sighing of the fire drove him to sleep, and he closed his eyes. The forest was so peaceful. Why couldn't the world be like this?

"Because there'd be no place for me." Raz whispered to himself. He felt his eyes go dark as sleep took him, and he thought no more.

The next day they finally arrived at the large, black iron gates of Dureksburg in the late evening. A soldier on the ramparts with a pointy helmet and a heavy accent hailed them.

"Who be thee, o kanigits from zee north?" Raz looked puzzled.

"Kanigits? Who are you calling a…a…whatever it is you are calling us?" Suddenly another man appeared, with the same pointy helmet and a spear.

"He's saying "knights". He just has an awful accent." The other guard stiffened, before walking off, muttering to himself.

"What can I do for you?" asked the other guard. Raz sighed.

"You could let us in for starters." The guard nodded.

"Right mate. Just a sec." He disappeared for a moment, and the great black doors slowly creaked open, revealing the large city of Dureksburg.

"Thanks," Raz called to the guard, who nodded and waved. The trio entered the large city, mud splashing up around their feet as they dismounted, pulling the horses behind them. They passed several shops, the small streets crowded with people, making it difficult to make headway. Suddenly Raz saw a man in armour on the saddle of a horse and hurried forward.

"Excuse me sir," he called to the knight over the noise. "Is there a place we can stable our horses and get a drink?" The knight looked down.

"Ah, a visiting citizen I see. Yes, well I am Martial Venegaire, keeper of peace in our streets. You can stable your horses over by the Smithy shop, a place run by a Gabbot Bolger. He's an ogre, so he can more than handle them. For a drink, try the Bulging Frog Inn. Finest ales in town." Raz nodded.

"Thank you noble sir." The knight nodded.

"Have a good day." Raz smiled weakly, falsely, before Venegaire rode off, his heavy armor clanking as he went. Raz, Ariel and Vaxe finally got into a less crowded, larger street and began looking for the Stables. Finally, they found them. A large ogre came and greeted them, dressed in a leather apron over a muddy white shirt and brown pants, his gut spilling over his belt like a dead cat.

"'Ello," the ogre said briskly, waving and setting down his broom. "What can I do for yer?" Raz pulled several gold coins out of his pockets, handing them to the ogre.

"We need to stable our horses for the night." he said. The ogre grinned, showing yellow, rotting teeth.

"Right, well you've come to the right place." He took their horses, smiling at them all, "Have a good night." Raz nodded, and the ogre pulled the horses gently into their stables, removing the harnesses and massaging their noses. Raz grinned, and he, Ariel, and Vaxe began walking through the muddy streets in the direction of the Bulging Frog Inn. Raz easily picked it out by the sounds that came from it; drunken laughter and chatting met his sharp ears. The three travelers walked inside, careful to avoid several staggering drunk men. They went to a far corner, before Raz got up and ordered them drinks. Giving two to Ariel and Vaxe, he sat down with his back to the wall, taking a sip and staring around. As his eyes wandered aimlessly around the pub, he saw something. Two men in dark robes, puffing on a pipe, sitting in the shadows. Raz could just barely see one of the men's eyes, which were shining in the dark of the hood. Raz and the man locked eyes, neither giving quarter. Suddenly, and without warning, the man leapt up, twisting around. Raz saw three flashes and moved his head to the side. Three throwing knives buried themselves in the rock wall behind Raz, slamming into it with awful force. Raz stood, knocking over the table as he went. He saw the assassin draw three more knives, and the world began to slow down. Raz saw the knives flying towards him, aimed squarely for his chest. He couldn't move, he was frozen…

Raz roared, slapping the knives aside with a gauntleted hand. He leapt over the table, drawing his axes. The two assassins split, one moving to the right as Raz barreled into the other one, his axes cutting the man into thirds, the parts falling in a pool of blood on the floor. The other assassin drew his sword, a long curved blade, and Raz saw him pull down the hood, revealing a wolf head.

"Lycan!" Raz roared, anger raging through him like fire. He jumped forward, the assassin ducking. By the gods this one was fast. The assassin whipped around, trying to slash Raz in the back. Raz rolled and ran headlong into a table. As he sat, dazed on the floor, the assassin walked forwards, his blade high. Raz could do nothing, he was so dazed from hitting his head. The Lycan leapt forward, until suddenly a stream of crossbow bolts rammed into the Werewolf, throwing it against the wall, bolts piercing its chest, head, and abdomen. It slumped, dead to the floor. Raz looked around to see who had rescued him, expecting to see Vaxe with her crossbow in her hands. But instead, a large, muscular man with a huge, white beard and long white hair tied in tails had grasped his hand, pulling him up. Raz hunched over slightly, rubbing his head as Vaxe and Ariel ran towards him.

"Are you alright Raz?" the man asked calmly. Raz nodded, before it sunk in. He turned towards the man, looking him up and down. The man was dressed in heavy white mail plating, a warsword strapped to his side. He also had a repeater crossbow attached directly to the armour of his left arm. Raz stared at the man for a moment, who smiled.

"Blade Master Wolfen?" Raz asked in disbelief. The man nodded and smiled wider, holding Raz's shoulders.

"Aye, son. 'Tis me." Raz smiled, reaching forward and embracing Wolfen, who chuckled, patting Raz hard on the back. Raz chuckled too.

"How are you my old friend?" he asked.

"I am fine, just fine." Wolfen whispered, tears dripping from his eyes. They pulled apart.

"How did you escape?" Raz asked, "Canynuss told me that you didn't make it!" Wolfen shook his head.

"No. I managed to fight my way out and tell King Remus about our Den being attacked. Where is Canynuss? Is he alright?" Raz's face went grim.

"He was bitten. He…transformed while Vaxe, Ariel, and I were there. I am sorry." Wolfen nodded.

"I cannot cry for him. Too many of my kin were lost; grief holds no meaning anymore. Now, it's only joy." Raz nodded as Vaxe and Ariel came over, the rest of the people in the pub going back to their drinks. The four went and sat at Wolfen's table, where a large double-headed axe leaned against the wall.

"So where were you headed?" Raz asked Wolfen, who took a large gulp of beer.

"To the Ulric Isle, to meet with the rest of our people." Raz nodded,

"So were we. By what route?" he asked.

"I was going to cross the Nehekkara Desert to the Port City Khemri and sail to Althuare and get an Elven boat to the Isle of Ulric." Raz nodded.

"We were going to take the same route, except we were going around the desert." Wolfen shook his head.

"It would take too long. We'd never arrive before Lycanus and his army," Raz nodded, staring at the table as Wolfen sat back, "I have a map up in my room. Come. We will order some food and beer. You have not eaten yet, I assume?" he asked Vaxe, who shook her head.

"We have had no food since morning." Wolfen feigned disappointment.

"Oh, no no no, that won't do," he grinned. "Come. We shall talk and eat." Raz nodded as Wolfen grabbed his axe, filling out a slip of paper and leaving it on the table for the waitress, as well as a small sack of coins. The three followed Wolfen up into his room, a very large one with a small fireplace, which was loudly crackling . A large table sat in one corner, several candles illuminating a map apon it. Wolfen pulled up four chairs and pulled out a knife, pointing at a route drawn on the map with a quill.

"That is my route," he proclaimed. "Straight through Nehekkara. I have tried my best to plot a route away from where the Undead kings supposedly rule, but unfortunately it leads us through the Wyvern Graveyard." Raz shook his head.

"It doesn't seem to present a problem. I don't believe that the so-called 'Undead Kings' rule there. I've never seen them." Wolfen shook his head.

"Well, I have heard tales, although they were all from idiots who have spent too much time in the hot sun. We'll stop here, at Khemri, and then we will proceed by ship to the Isle of Ulric. Sound good?" Raz nodded. The four talked deep into the night, and awoke early the next morning to get supplies. Wolfen had bought Raz a crossbow like his, attached directly to the armour. When the four were satisfied that their supplies would last until Khemri, they rode off, traveling for several days over endless plains of wet grassland, before finally arriving at the edge of Nehekkara. They stood, staring off over the sun-baked sand dunes, before rushing off. They rode for several nights, making sure to ride only when the sun was not up. One night, when they were riding, they came across a long, twisting canyon. Growing up next to the canyon were tall, thin stalks of mud, like anthills Raz had heard of in the Feral Grasslands. Large holes, as big as a man, had been smashed in each hill. As the three entered the canyon, Raz could sense an eerie, weird presence in his mind, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He suddenly jumped as he heard rocks and dust falling from the edge of the canyon, whirling around. But there was nothing, just the purple-colored landscape of his night vision. Raz exhaled deeply, cursing himself for being so frightened by some falling rocks. Just falling rocks. They continued walking, until a whooshing sound made Raz look up, and he heard armour clink as Wolfen, Vaxe, and Ariel looked up as well just in time to see two tails slip over the other edge of the canyon, out of sight. Raz could hear Vaxe breathing hard now, and he grabbed her hand, clasping it tightly. Her breathing slowed slightly, but Raz couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. There were several loud clicks and Raz grimaced. There was suddenly a strange whooping sound and Raz looked around. Several other whooping sounds echoed through the canyon after the first, followed by scuttling sounds. Raz dropped Vaxe's hand and cocked the repeater crossbow on his arm as Wolfen drew his axe and Vaxe readied her own crossbow.

"What is it?" Raz asked Wolfen as the whooping increased in volume and pitch. Raz suddenly heard a screeching roar and heard Vaxe yell.

"Raz! Duck!" Raz ducked and felt something fly over him, grappling at his armor, before Vaxe shot it three times with her crossbow, the carcass sliding in the dust. Dead. Raz stared at the thing before him. The monster had to be fifteen feet long at least. Sharp scales covered its body, and two long, spined tales sprang out on its end for balance. It had two long, sprinting legs and a helmet of bone on its head, two long sprigs of bone poking out on either side of its skull. It had wicked sharp teeth and claws, and eyes that were black and devoid of pity or life. Raz had little time to observe the Raptor further.

"Ride! Fly! Fly!" Wolfen yelled, and Raz did so, galloping his horse full speed behind Wolfen, followed by Vaxe and Ariel. He could here the Raptors whooping and cawing as they ran alongside the canyon. Raz looked behind him, and saw with horror that a small army of the Raptors were running behind them, their feet pounding the sand behind them. Raz suddenly heard a loud crack and saw the Raptors vanish in a blaze of fire, Ariel's hands surrounded by flame. Raz sighed with relief, until the sound of a horse whinnying made him turn. Wolfen's horse had tripped and sent him flying. Raz's horse jumped, followed by Vaxe and Ariel. The three stopped, and Raz saw Wolfen pull something form his side. A large, sword-sized piece of bone had imbedded itself in Wolfen's side, and Raz saw that the horse had tripped on the carcass of some large, dragon-like creature, a piece of bone shattered and broken. It matched the piece in Wolfen's side. Wolfen tossed the bone to the ground, grimacing as he pulled out his sword. Raz ran to him, but Wolfen smacked him away.

"Go," he bellowed. "Leave! I'll hold them off while you escape." Raz shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving you here to die Wolfen!" He roared, suddenly hearing the whooping and cawing of the Raptors growing closer.

"You must," Wolfen roared at Raz, pain flaring up his body, "Raz, the future of the Lupyne's rests on _you_. You must get to…the Wolfen Island…Raz…you must not fail!" Raz nodded, grasping Wolfen's hand in his, tears streaming down his face.

"I will not fail my friend." Wolfen yanked his hand away.

"Now go!" Raz nodded, turning his horse and galloping off. Vaxe and Ariel followed him, the trio finally reaching the end of the canyon. Raz heard several whoops and screeches from the Raptors, before Wolfen's roar echoed down the canyon towards them. With a sob of anguish, Raz turned and rode, trying desperately to escape his pain, fury, and sadness. The three rode for several hours, until the sun rose, and they slept.

Chapter Seven

Khemri

Raz awoke and swatted the air in front of him. The flies flew off, buzzing angrily. Raz sat up, feeling the heat from the sun on his face. He heard a crackle and turned. A fire was burning in the sand, Vaxe and Ariel sitting in front of it and staring at him. Raz sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Vaxe shrugged.

"Don't know. We just woke up this morning. Must've slept straight through the night and back into day. Look over the next dune." Raz nodded, getting up and walking up the dune. Through the blazing sun he could make out the port city of Khemri, a great sea shining beyond. He grinned and turned around, suddenly seeing the canyon several miles behind them. The memories of events from the last evening came back to him. Wolfen, the Raptors…and Wolfen's last words.

_The future of the Lupyne's rests on you. You must get to the Wolfen Island. You must not fail!_ The words echoed in his mind like a thousand voices.

"Did you see it?" Vaxe called to him, watering the horses.

"Yes," Raz called back. "It should only be a quick ride. Come on."

The three arrived in Khemri within a few minutes. Large, open markets and stores covered by clothes to stop the sunlight greeted them. The trio walked through the dusty streets, bustling past people in turbans and heavy, white robes. They finally found what they were looking for, a stable built around a small oasis in the corner of the town. Raz paid for the service and then went with Ariel and Vaxe to find a place to stay. They finally found it, The Rusty Scimitar Inn and Pub. Raz smirked as they walked inside; why Inn's? When they had paid for their room, Raz went off to bye passage to Lustaria, and from there, the Ulric Isle, by ship. He went to the docks, staring at the gigantic ships, each easily three hundred feet long, armed to the teeth with all manner of mortars, long cannons, and Organ Guns. Raz approached the table to buy tickets on one of the largest and most heavily armed boats; maybe he could convince the captain to aid them in their battle with the Lycans. He walked up to the table, where two men sat. One had a tall bowler hat, a black suit on, and had black hair; the other, the same with glasses and a small beard.

"Where can we take you sir?" the man with the glasses asked. Raz put three small sacs of gold on the table.

"I need three tickets to Lustaria Port Argentia, please." The men nodded.

"Alright," aid the man with glasses again, taking the coins and handing Raz three slips of paper, "We leave at three 'o' clock." Raz nodded, thanking their timing silently.

"Thank you." He murmured, before walking back to the Rusty Scimitar. He went inside their room, handing Vaxe and Ariel their tickets.

"When do we leave?" Vaxe asked him, looking at the ticket.

"Three 'o'clock is when they are floating out of dock," Raz said, yawning, "About six hours." Vaxe nodded, pocketing her tickets.

"Let's go get the horses," she said, looking Ariel and Raz in the eyes. "We'd better get them in the stables quickly." Raz nodded, following Vaxe out of the Inn and down to the stables. They took their horses, thanking the stable master, who nodded and bowed, speaking in his own native tongue.

"_Sajii, sajii_." Raz simply smiled slightly and waved as they walked off. They went and bought several sacs, putting all their gear into the brown bags, tying them off with some rope. After this they took their saddle-less horses to the ship stable master, who obligingly agreed to place them in the best care he could.

"Been a while since a Grey Knight has ridden on this boat," the old man said. "Nearly ten or fifteen years as I can recall." Raz stiffened at these words.

"What did he look like?" he asked calmly. The stable master scratched his head.

"Not he, _them_. Tons of 'em, like they was movin' away or summat. Couple hundred of 'em, at least. They came in droves. Pretty amazing." As they had turned away and walked off, Vaxe had grabbed Raz's arm.

"Was it them?" she asked. Raz nodded.

"Sounds like it. Headed to Lustaria? Why else would hundreds of Lupynes be heading to the Southlands?"

"Warmer climate?" Ariel asked cheerfully. Both Vaxe and Raz stopped, staring at Ariel in disbelief. She looked at them, her eyes darting between them, before Raz walked on, shaking his head. Vaxe and Ariel hurried to catch up with him, and he walked them up to the hotel room. Raz reached down, grabbing the bags by their ropes and hauling them over his shoulders.

"Want help?" Vaxe asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Raz muttered, and the two followed him through the crowded streets. Raz had pulled his hood up to hide his face, so only his front armor and bandaged arms showed, his warsword handle peeking out from under the folds. People moved over, brushing past them, staring at Raz and the massive weight he was carrying. Finally, they reached the docks, and Raz deposited their bags in their sleeping quarters. He and Vaxe took one bed, and Ariel the other. As they went out onto the topmost of the seven decks, Raz felt the ship shudder, and saw the massive boat slowly move out from port, great billows of steam gushing from stacks reaching into the clouds. Two tailed, headless birds swarmed around them, and Raz lifted his head as the wind blew through his hair, the vast, open, Great Ocean surrounding him.

Finally, he was free.

That night, Raz could not sleep. Vaxe and Ariel lay quiet, but Raz could not. He finally got up and dressed, taking himself on a silent tour of the ships and his own thoughts. He went far into the bowels of the ship, past large aquariums full of small sharks and Hydrolisk Drakes. He passed large biotopes, large, lumbering, black furred cats with six eyes and tusks watching him from the leaves, and spiders the size of a horse sneaking out to snatch up prey. He passed large insect pens, where giant, jawed worms fought each other over scraps of meat, and large, six legged walking styx stalked the tall grass. Finally, he went to the very bottom of the ship, where he could hear nothing but the gently _pwoosh…pwoosh…_ of the Warpstone driven engines as they pushed the ship forward, the large, house-sized boulders of bright green crystal glowing and sparking with electricity as they pumped the rotary pistons. Raz leaned against an observation railing, staring calmly, listening to the sounds of the engines. He wrapped his cloak around him, sinking to the floor as sleep overtook him. _Pwoosh…pwoosh…pwoosh…_

Raz awoke as the ship shuddered violently, and he grabbed the railing, standing up. Raz suddenly heard several successive booms from an organ gun, and the ship shuddered again, more violently. Raz suddenly heard a loud, unearthly shriek and heard a great _cruuunch_ sound. A red blast of light shot through the ship, searing through her from port to starboard, carving a great hole in her hull that slowly fused together as magical energies forced the ship to repair itself. Raz stood, running up to top deck as the ship shuddered again. When he got to the top, he found Vaxe and Ariel.

"What's going on?" Raz roared over the noise of gunfire and the wind and rain. Vaxe pointed out to sea, and Raz went to the far railing, looking down a hundred feet into the water, making him gape with horror.

It was large, and slick, with fins protruding every few hundred feet along its shimmering body. Its tail seemed to go on forever into the ocean, reaching from the very depths of the sea floor, like a huge snake. Its head was covered in hard, armored plates, a jaw full of razor-sharp fangs protruding from under the bone helm. Its eyes were glowing red and evil, as cold and dark as the ocean it lived in. A Sea Dragon. As Raz watched, the monster reared, and that same loud screech issued from its mouth as rasping plates rubbed together in its esophagus. The monster threw its head forward, the red beam shooting from its mouth and carving a line in the ships hull. Raz ran to the nearest authority figure he knew as more of the monsters rose from the depths, the stable master, who was desperately trying to load a shell his size into a Great Cannon. With no effort whatsoever, Raz lifted the giant shell from the mans hands and loaded it into the breach, slamming the door shut and locking it. The stable master nodded, before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Fire!" he roared, and Raz saw a young man with black trousers and a white shirt covered in dust and blackpowder pull a lever. The Great Cannon fired, and Raz saw it tear through the rain and wind before colliding with one of the Sea Dragons, blasting a hole in it. The sea around the monster turned red as it sank back into the waters, the waves carrying its body into the sea.

"What can we do to help?" Raz yelled over the wind. The stable master looked up as someone yelled.

"Incoming!" Raz ducked as one of the dragons lunged forwards, tearing a huge chunk out of the ship, sending the occupants flying.

"_Electricus!"_ Ariel roared, and lightening arched from her hand, slamming into the monster. It writhed and shrieked as the electricity arched up and down its body, before sinking into the depths, the lightening jumping to the next monster. With the time they were given, the rest of the Cannons and Organ Guns fired, tearing through the monsters and sending all of them fleeing into the depths.

"We should be safe now, shouldn't we?" Raz yelled at the stable master, who shook his head.

"If the dragons don't kill us, the sea will." he yelled, and pointed. Raz looked over the edge, and saw water flowing into the holes left by the sea dragons' vicious onslaught. He looked towards the stable master.

"What can we do?" he asked quietly. The stable master shook his head,

"Grab onto something." he said simply. Raz suddenly felt the ship shudder and grabbed the railing. He ran to their room, grabbing their bags and tying them to his body. With the extra rope, Raz tied himself, Vaxe, Ariel, and the stable master together, then Raz grabbed onto the railing. By now the boat had nearly hit the water, and Raz saw the first wave heading towards them. He braced himself, holding tightly as Ariel placed an unbreakable charm on the ropes. The wave slammed into them, Raz holding his breath as tons of water washed over him. He felt muscles in his arm and chest tear, roared in his head as pain seared through him, but still he held on. He judged the time just right, letting go as the last of the wave washed over them, carrying them away from the doomed ship, out of its sinking range so as not to pull them under. The waves carried them far away, until finally only the tip of the ship was above the water. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a boom, and the water around the ship exploded upward, a wave of green Warp energy blasting towards them, knocking Raz into the piece of debris he, Vaxe, and Ariel were holding onto, knocking him unconscious.

Chapter Eight

Lazekkia

The small lizards' eyes watched the three strangers washed up on the beach. All three were lying unconscious and on their backs, their hair flowing with the tide. The skink's frill rose and fell as it cocked its head, unsure of whether to poison the strangers with his blowpipe or not. Finally, the skink trilled loudly, running off into the undergrowth to consult the Great One.

Raz's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, falling back down as the rope tied to his waist yanked him back down into the sand. He untied the rope and grabbed Vaxe, Ariel, and their supplies, dragging them up the beach, away from the tide. He unpacked the sacks, letting their contents dry and running his hand over them, muttering an anti-rust charm. A few minutes later Vaxe and Ariel came to life, Ariel coughing and spluttering a small pool of saltwater onto the sand.

"Yuck," she said, spitting. "We got any normal water?" Raz tossed her a skin of water, and she nodded, gulping some down and handing the skin to Vaxe, who nodded and drank. Raz suddenly heard a boom and looked down. The small pool of water his now dry but once wet clothes had made was shaking slightly. Raz stood as the booms and water shaking increased, and looked around. He sensed the footfalls of some heavy creature racing towards them, roaring for blood. Raz reached down and attached his crossbow to his left arm, also grabbing a larger, heavier repeating crossbow and putting the stock towards his shoulder, aiming through the trees as the booming increased. He fired, the bolt pinging off the Carnosaur's thick scales as it blasted from the trees. Raz dived as the Carnosaur roared, running past him. It ran on two legs, long spikes running down its back, interrupted by a saddle on which a large, lizard-like creature with a crest rode, his body covered in armor and a spear in his hand. In his other hand he held the Carnosaur's reigns as it whirled about, snapping and lunging at Raz. Only the Draconians incredible strength kept the monster at bay as the creature uttered several strange, guttural croaks, before turning towards Raz and pointing its spear.

"Ooman." he croaked, and Raz lowered the crossbow.

"What?" he asked, stepping forward. The Carnosaur gnashed, and Raz tried his best not to flinch as he looked into the Draconians eyes.

"Ooman," the Draconian pointed towards Raz. Then, he put a hand to his chest, "Lazekkia." Raz held the crossbow towards the ground as the Draconian dismounted. The creature had to be at least seven feet tall, standing on his hind legs like a man, his front a field of rippling muscles, his back covered in rock-hard scales. A long tail flowed from his back at the base of his hips, tipped at the end with a bronze tail-spike. His eyes were inset in a large, horizontal bone crest that made up his head. He wore a sort of bronze armour on his front pinned directly into his chest, and a loincloth decorated with Lustarian Runes hung between his legs. His hands were covered in armored gauntlets with spiked fingers. As the Draconian looked Raz up and down, Raz put a hand to his chest.

"Lupyne. Raz." The Draconian nodded, and Raz pointed to Ariel and Vaxe, "Ariel, Human," Raz said, pointing to Ariel, who bowed to Lazekkia. Lazekkia nodded and bowed as well, "Vaxe, Elf." Raz nodded to Vaxe. Lazekkia nodded to Vaxe as well before turning and uttering a long, mournful cry, the frill under his neck bobbing up and down. Raz looked in the direction of the trees as the forest moved. Instantly a small army of small Draconian's had risen from the bushes, their skin a light blueish color. Red frills sat upon their head, and large yellow eyes were inset into their skulls. Most of them carried blowpipes and small spears, but a few carried large bows. The skinks stood upright like Lazekkia, but they seemed to possess slightly more cunning than normal Draconians. Raz realized they must be the infamous Chameleon Skinks that he had heard travelers and sailors speak of. Lazekkia clucked again, a trilling sound that rolled over the jungle trees. More Draconians appeared from the trees, with the same physical build as Lazekkia, but slightly smaller and less muscular. All of them were riding Carnasaurs' like Lazekkia as well, but their mounts were slightly smaller and less heavily armored than Lazekkia's Carnasaur. They all carried long spears with wickedly barbed tips; probably coated with poison too, Raz thought. Raz suddenly noticed that three of the Carnasaurs' were rider less, and Raz looked at Lazekkia, who pointed his spear at Raz, then at the Carnasaur. Raz nodded, and gathered up their supplies.

"He wants us to ride back with him," he told Vaxe and Ariel.

"To where?" Ariel asked, interested. Raz shrugged, then turned to Lazekkia.

"Where are you taking us, Old One?" he asked Lazekkia. Lazekkia smiled.

"To the Great City of Tuteshleck." he said, grinning broadly. Raz was taken aback by the Draconians evident fluent talk. He looked towards Ariel and Vaxe, who both nodded. Lazekkia suddenly brought his mount and himself between Raz and his companions.

"Hurry," he said. "We must ride. The elder council wishes to speak with you." The Draconian's voice was deep and controlled, smooth as glass. Raz nodded, and he, Ariel, and Vaxe all mounted their beasts and were tied into the saddles by the other riders. Then, with a trill, Lazekkia pounded off into the brush, his Carnasaur roaring. The other Draconians followed, and Raz kicked his mount with his heels, like a horse, and it sped off. Raz was surprised by the speed and agility off such a large creature. He looked down, seeing the ground fifteen feet below the Carnasaur's feet speeding past. He looked behind to make sure Ariel and Vaxe were following. Ariel was clamping tightly to the saddle while Vaxe had nestled her head on the large creatures back, her arms holding its neck and her hood up. Raz grinned as he noticed she was asleep. He looked forward as a snapping sound met his ears. The Carnasaur had reached up and snatched a passing drake out of the air, chomping on it satisfyingly. Raz could see Lazekkia and the other riders blasting through the trees, then his eyes widened. Lazekkia and his riders had all turned, and Raz saw why; a fast flowing river nearly twenty feet wide was not a hundred feet away. Raz yanked on the reigns, but the Carnasaur stubbornly neglected his command. Raz threw his hands up to protect his face, before he heard the foot falls of his mount cease and looked up just as the Carnasaur landed on the other side of the river, its feet running without missing a beat. Raz smiled, holding his arms out wide and whooping and laughing for all he was worth.

Lazekkia turned to his trusted second in command, Tetuhanan, who was looking back at Raz with a strange look on his scarred face.

"Strange creatures, those Ooman's," Tetuhanan called over the foot beats of their mounts. Lazekkia smiled, looking back at Raz.

"Yes, but they are strong of heart and good willed." Tetuhanan nodded, then asked the question Lazekkia knew he would.

"Are you sure the Old Ones will accept him?" Lazekkia nodded.

"They will. They know that the Black Wolf and his army are moving to the Ulric Isle. They will have no choice but to accept him and his help." Tetuhanan nodded.

"Is it true he is…related, to the Black Wolf?" Lazekkia shook his head.

"That will be shone to us in due time, my friend." Tetuhanan turned back to the forest, and said no more.

Raz stared in awe as they reached the city of Tuteshleck. The city was enormous, surrounded on all sides by water except for a single, long road that led to the Temple City. Large temples and other holy buildings had been constructed from stone that had been dug up around the city. All around there was noise and activity from the gangs of smaller Draconians scurrying about on various tasks. Massive blocks of carved stone were being dragged up a vast ramp on one side of a tall stepped building. Huge Draconians four times Lazekkia's size were hauling on the vine ropes while the smaller Skinks directed them. In other places large groups of Draconian Skinks were engaged in heated debates accompanied by rows of seated scribes writing on clay plaques. Raz dismounted just as a small army of tiny Draconians raced passed him, straight for Lazekkia. Lazekkia reached down and picked up the smallest one, laughing and speaking to it in their native language. It appeared to be Lazekkia's son. Lazekkia finally set him down, turning to Raz.

"Come. We go before the High Prophets." Raz nodded, beckoning for Vaxe and Ariel to follow, but Lazekkia shook his head. "They request only you, Grey Knight," he said quietly. Raz nodded, and Vaxe and Ariel watched as he went, standing on their toes to see over the heads of the Draconians as Raz left. Lazekkia led Raz through several, long, twisting stone tunnels, until they stopped at a door. Lazekkia turned to Raz, "Now, let me do the talking. The Old Ones have seen what will come. They will either go with you after the Black Wolf, or kill you, as no Ooman without the council of the Gods' is allowed in the Great City." Raz cocked his head.

"They know about Lycanus?" he asked. Lazekkia nodded, before he opened the door. Raz followed him. They had stepped into a gigantic, circular room. Lazekkia walked forward, and Raz followed him to a small platform set in the middle, facing seven figures floating on small palanquins. They looked much different than normal Draconians, dressed in long, yellow and white robes. All of them were large and bloated, like huge toads, with large frills running down their backs. Lazekkia stepped onto the platform, beckoning to Raz, who noticed the walls stuck out in places, so small armies of Draconians could watch, talking amongst themselves. Suddenly Raz jumped as he heard one of the Prophets speak.

"Quiet!" he burst out, and the hall immediately fell silent. The Prophet floated forward on the palanquin, raising one hand, "So, Lazekkia, I see you have brought us the Grey Knight at last." Lazekkia nodded.

"Great Prophets of the Serpent God Sotek, I have brought before you the Grey Knight, Raz. Although it has been many years since my quest began, my men and I have found him and brought him before you, all mighty."

"And, how did you stumble apon this Wolf," asked another Prophet, floating forward on his palanquin. "Is he not one of those we hunt?" Lazekkia shook his head.

"No, my Lord, Raz is not. Raz is the sworn enemy of the Lycans." At the mentioning of the Lycans there was a mighty uproar from the Draconians on the decks, so that Lazekkia had to yell over them, "One of my skinks found him and his two friends, a human, and an elf, on the beaches of Lustaria just within our boundaries. Once we had made sure they were the ones you had summoned, we brought them straight to you."

"Quiet!" yelled one Prophet, hitting the palanquin with his hand. The hall slowly fell silent, and the first Prophet floated forward.

"Grey Knight," e asked, gesturing towards Raz with his hand, "Please tell us your story." Lazekkia stepped forward.

"Raz has come to us by…"

" I said, Grey Knight," the Prophet said coldly. "I do not remember asking you, Lazekkia." Lazekkia nodded, turning to Raz, before stepping back. Raz slowly stepped forward, so he was standing where Lazekkia had. He put his hands behind his back, then began.

"Great Prophets. After my Lord Bishop Samus had released me, my companions and I left for my village, which is located a little north of Verixan City. When we arrived, we found the village burned and evidence of the Lycans present," Raz noticed that only a small drawl came from the Draconians witnessing the trial, " Looking through the wreckage, I found an old friend of mine, Canynuss. He told us of a great horde of Werewolves slowly headed south to the Isle of Ulric, where Canynuss told me King Remus had sent the rest of my people." The Prophet nodded, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Where is your friend, Raz?" he asked quietly. Raz gulped, staring at the floor, trying to hold back his tears. When he looked at the Prophet however, they trickled down his cheek.

"He was bitten. That night, he…he Morphosised. We fought and…and I killed him." The Prophet sat back, amazement writ on his face.

"Impossible," said another Prophet, "He lies! Grey Wolf and Black Wolf blood do not combine properly." Raz shook his head.

"I swear, I tell you no lies. It appears that Lycanus can transform Lupynes into Werewolves without their blood-bound hate colliding. Canynuss changed before my very eyes." The Prophet questioning Raz leaned forward again as the other Prophets conversed among themselves for a moment.

"Continue." said another one. Raz nodded and gulped.

"I swore an oath and created a Vow Scar. Hate, was its base, and I swore I would eliminate Lycanus and his kind forever." The Prophet nodded.

"The scar, please," he murmured, the palanquin floating forward. Raz nodded and pulled off his armored gauntlet, setting it on the floor and pulling up his sleeve. The Prophet drew back at the sight of the scar, which still burnt a fiery orange. "It still burns," he whispered. "It is dark magic!"

"Not dark," Raz muttered. "Only powerful. This scar enables me to unleash the full fury of an entire race on the Werewolves. All I must do is defeat Lycanus." The Prophet nodded.

"Continue, please." Raz nodded again.

"After this we immediately rode to the town of Dureksburg, where we ran into another old friend of mine, Blade Master Wolfen. We left with him to the Desert of Nehekkara, to Khemri. On the way we were attacked by Raptors. Wolfen was wounded and stayed behind to give me and my companions time to escape. After we reached Khemri, we took a boat to try and get to Lustaria, to hopefully catch another boat to the Ulric Isle. On the way, we were caught in a storm and attacked by Hydra's. After that, we were washed up on your shores, and Lazekkia found us." Raz turned and gestured to Lazekkia, who bowed. Raz then turned back to the council members. They had all retreated into a back room, and Raz turned to Lazekkia.

"Now what do we do?" he asked. Lazekkia stepped forward, his hands held behind his back.

"We wait." He said quietly.

Raz felt the minutes tick by, waiting. Finally, after at least an hour, the council members filed out, lining up as they had done before. One of them floated forward, and a small Skink, dressed in robes of silk, ran forward. The Prophet closed his eyes, and the Skink suddenly went rigid. This continued for several seconds, before the Skink nodded, running forward and standing before Raz, facing the Prophets' and council.

"It is the decision of this council," the Skink began, in a high pitched, trilling voice, "That Lazekkia, Supreme Commander of the Army of Sotek, shall escort Raz and his companions to the Isle of Ulric with his army by the Great War Boats of Hydrelissica." Raz heard Lazekkia let out a sigh of relief. "It is also the decision of this council that the following Prophets shall go with Raz on his quest. The Prophet of Wisdom," the first Prophet floated forward, nodding to Raz, who bowed. "The Prophet of Rage," another Prophet floated forward, nodding also, and Raz bowed. "And the Prophet of Patience." The Skink finished, before hurrying off as the very center Prophet floated forward on his palanquin, ahead of the other two, before speaking in an old, croaky voice, to the assembled Draconians, Raz, and Lazekkia.

"My friends, it is time. Many millennia has it been since the Prophets of Sotek went to war, and even longer has it been since they did not act alone. We march to save the world from the greatest evil we have encountered since the first births of Lupynis and Lycanus. We march to seek out the Lupynes, gather their forces, and eliminate Lycanus and his kind once and for all. The Grey Knight shall defeat the Black Wolf, and the Storm of Fury will dissipate into the Heavens. We will not fail!" At these words the hall erupted in a storm of cheering and yelling, and Raz nodded to the Prophet, who bowed. Then, Raz and Lazekkia left, walking out to where Tetuhanan, Vaxe, and Ariel still waited.

"So," Tetuhanan asked Lazekkia as soon as they came out, "What news?" Lazekkia looked at him, grinning.

"Prepare the Sword Wind," he told Tetuhanan, who smiled as well. "We march to war!"

Chapter Nine

The Isle of Ulric

Raz stepped off of the boat and onto the cold shores of Ulric Isle. Dark clouds blotted out the sky, making winds whip through the assembled mass of Draconian Troops. Raz walked up the shoreline, standing on a high rise and looking around, trying to find any sign of the Lupynes. He closed his eyes, his vision going purple. It zoomed around the island, sensing, seeking spirits of Lupynes. Raz's eyes shot open and he stepped back. Vaxe came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Raz turned around to face her.

"I can't find them," he said simply. "They are out of my Spirit Vision." Vaxe rubbed Raz's shoulders as Lazekkia came up the hill.

"I will send out Dactyl riders to search for your kin, Raz," Lazekkia told him. "They will be faster than the Carnasaur riders. Also, I have something for you." Raz looked confused, and followed Lazekkia towards a small pen that the Draconians had put up. Raz could see several of the larger warriors bunched around the pen and heard roaring coming from it. The warriors parted as Lazekkia and Raz approached, and Raz saw something that made him gape in awe.

It was a Carnasaur, much larger and more massive than any Raz had ever seen, a massive monster of sheer power and brute force. Its body was covered in thick, iron hard scales, and its eyes glimmered with a cunning intelligence. Its teeth and claws were razor sharp, perfectly suited for tearing apart man-sized targets or even larger prey. Its body was a massive hulk of pure brute force and sheer power. Raz felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Lazekkia was holding out a saddle, and Raz took it, nodding. He jumped over the edges of the pen, the Carnasaur locking eyes with him. Raz did so as well, not blinking, until, suddenly and slowly, the massive creature bowed; an obvious sign of respect. Raz bowed back, approaching slowly, before setting the saddle on the Carnasaur's back. The Carnasaur didn't move an inch as Raz rested the saddle onto it, tying it on and vaulting into the saddle. It fit perfectly and even gave him room to fit his Heavy Repeating Crossbow. Raz grinned, and before he could even kick to command the Carnasaur, it moved, walking slowly, picking up speed just as Raz had wanted it to. It was an immediate bond. Raz whooped as the Carnasaur leapt over the pen wall, roaring as it ran, Raz controlling it by the slightest touch. Finally, he brought it back to the pen, tying it in. Jumping from the saddle, Lazekkia approached him, holding out his hand. Raz looked at it for a second, then took it, both squeezing hard as they shook.

"What do you wish to name him?" Lazekkia asked Raz, pulling away. Raz stared around for a moment, before it came to him. Canynuss and Wolfen flashed before his eyes, the pain, anger, and helplessness culminating inside him.

"What is the Draconian word for memories?" Raz asked Lazekkia.

"Uglinktek." Lazekkia said simply. Raz nodded.

"Then Uglinktek it is." Lazekkia nodded.

"A fine name for such a beast," he said, smiling. "Now go get some sleep. I will get you when the Dactyl riders return." Raz nodded, thanking Lazekkia, before walking back to his tent. Slowly he stripped off his armor, so only his clothes were on, before he slipped into bed. He sank into his dreams, where his people returned to him. They danced their ritual dances, ate their foods, sang their ballads…all without him. The world suddenly erupted in fire, the S-shaped Vow Scar filling Raz's vision…

Raz erupted with a gasp, ripping out a knife and staring around. But no one was in the tent but him. Raz's breathing slowed as he looked around, seeing nothing but the shadows and hearing no noise outside. Raz put his head on the pillow and tried in vain to sleep. He was too awake, too agitated. Too ready to kill. Finally he got up, putting on all of his armour and equipment and going outside. The sky was black, and Raz's eyes immediately adjusted with night vision. He walked over to Uglinktek's pen, and the Carnasaur greeted him with a grunt. Raz smiled, before a thought came to him. Gathering twigs and bark, he started a large bonfire. Taking one of his crossbow bolts, he heated the tip until it was a bright orange. He approached Uglinktek with the bolt, carving the Vow Scar into Uglinktek's hide. Uglinktek growled quietly but remained still as Raz carved the Vow Scar between the monster's eyes. After this, he went and sat by the fire, watching it as it burned, thinking of his people, and Lycanus. The thought of his enemy made hate flow through him like wildfire. Raz managed to stifle this as the sun began to peak through the clouds, slowly turning the night from black to gray morning. Raz suddenly stood up, muttering something to Uglinktek, before he walked off in the direction of the woods. As he approached the trees, he reached out a hand, stroking the great bark with his fingers. The bark was dry, and Raz drew back as evil, terrible memories coursed from the tree. This isle had been left to the Lycans' for centuries, and it showed. The once beautiful, friendly magicks were now gone, replaced by cruel, harsh nightmares. Raz walked past the first line of trees and felt a wave of guilt and sickness pass by him.

"I am sorry I had to leave you," he told the forest, continuing deeper into its depths, "I had no choice. I could not fight any longer." Raz felt another wave hit him, stronger and more fierce this time. Whispers of his people spoke to him, floating past him on the wind.

Suddenly, a voice came to him from the trees.

"You abandoned us to our fate." It whispered. Raz closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"I did not," he cried, "I had to escape! If I had returned then the forest would have been lost forever, the world would have been in flames!" Raz suddenly heard several loud moans, and purple spirits of light appeared from the trees, slinking from the ground and flying around Raz, attacking him with painful magic as the forest released its anger upon him. He screamed as the ghostly spirits attacked him again and again, and he clenched his fists as he stood before the their fury.

You left your people to die," the trees told him, "you left us to the Lycans'! The land in which you were born has become a rotting corpse; maggots writhe in its belly and our enemies besiege us from within! Lycan blood has befouled our shores, and evil the likes of which the world has never seen stalks the earth."

Raz fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes slammed shut. "It was not my fault! Please, forgive me for the wrongs I have committed, but it was a necessary evil to defeat that which stalks our world, which haunts the shadows! I ask you not to send me to battle without your guidance!" Raz suddenly felt a warm wind blow through the woods and felt soft golden light pressing at his eyelids. He opened his eyes. Golden, warm light shone from above him, and he looked up into the eyes of a massive spiritual Lupyne. Its fur was brown and soft, and its eyes were old and wise, its claws sharpened by centuries of unwanted war. "Remusso." Raz whispered.

"Rise, young Lupyne." The spirit commanded, its voice booming from the trees around Raz, who slowly stood. "Rise, and prepare yourself for battle. The faith, power, and words of all Wolves go with you. Fight until the Lycan Kin are shorn from this earth, for they have walked the holy terra and defiled it for too long. It is our time now." Raz nodded, and Remusso reached down with a claw, and Raz felt a searing pain burn in his skin. He roared and fell to his knees, his skin searing with holy energy. "This mark," Remusso said, drawing his claws away, "contains the anger, the rage, of your entire race. Use it, for in the end it will be what wipes the Lycans' from this earth. Remember; none fall in the eyes of the Wolf until their Prophecy is fulfilled." Raz lowered his head as the golden light dissipated, and the air around him turned cold once again, the trees again grey and lifeless. He fell back, sitting on the grass, breathing heavily, and then stared at his chest. The mark Remusso had made upon him was burning a bright, fiery blue, and as Raz sat he heard footsteps behind him and turned. Lazekkia was walking towards him through the gloom, and Raz could see a grin on Lazekkia's face.

"What is it?" Raz asked as Lazekkia approached. Lazekkia grinned broader as he stood in front of Raz.

"Prepare yourself," he told Raz. "We found them."

Chapter Ten

Lupynes

Lycanus stepped onto the cold shores of the Isle of Ulric, the cold water lapping at his feet. Behind him, Lucius came, the huge Lycan army of over ten thousand marching past them, ready to make camp. Lycanus climbed to a hill and observed his army proudly, sneering. They had no idea how many of them were going to die. The Werewolves would be as few in numbers after the battle as the Lupynes were now. Lycanus turned as Lucius came up beside him.

"My Lord, we await your orders." Lycanus turned towards Lucius.

"Set up camp. Give them two days, then send out the Gorebacks." Lucius nodded, until suddenly Lycanus heard the footsteps of lightly armored troops approaching fast. He turned, seeing several figures dressed in black robes with their hoods up and armed with bows approaching. Lycanus turned as the leader came towards him, pulling off his hood. Lycanus saw the face of a man with a great scar running across his left eye.

"What is it, Cahnyne?" Lycanus asked. The scout simply pointed towards the ground. Lycanus looked down. A pair of small, three toed footprints led off somewhere in the distance. Lycanus chuckled.

"How many?" he asked Cahnyne. The Assassin grinned, showing fangs layered with mithril.

"The Grey Knight and his companions came onshore with a three thousand strong host of Draconians, including two thousand Carnasaur Riders. Raz has been given an Ancient Saurus Carnasaur." Lycanus nodded, then turned to Lucius,

" Prepare the army," he told Lucius. "We march for the Spirit Circle today."

"But my Lord," Lucius began. Lycanus promptly interrupted him by backhanding him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"You dare challenge me?" he roared as Lucius tumbled down the hill, bumping into rocks. Lucius finally stood, hurrying off to tell the army captains. Lycanus sneered, staring over the hills. He would make it to the Spirit Circle, resurrect Remusso, and put an end to all Battlewolves once and for all. He thought for a moment, before turning and going down the hill to his army.

Raz vaulted into Uglinktek's saddle, already seeing that Lazekkia had assembled the Host of Sotek for war. Raz heard a roar and looked around. A large, rhinoceros like creature with a flat frill coming from its head was stamping, kicking up clouds of dust. On it, Raz could see the three Prophets floating on their palanquins, all of them wearing bone helms and dressed in ornate robes of green silk. Raz turned as he heard heavy footfalls and saw Vaxe and Ariel flank him. Raz smiled, and looked up. The Dactyl riders had started off, and Raz pinched Uglinktek with his feet. Uglinktek roared and took off, followed by the rest of the army, all of them charging off after the Dactyl riders. They rode for several hours, and even Raz's legs became sore. They passed over endless expanses of grassland, until Raz finally saw something in the distance. A large megalith, surrounding a large platform. Raz smiled as he recognized them; the stones of the Spirit Circle. The place where the Remusso, the first Wolf, was born. As they came over the cliff, Raz stopped, making the rest of the army almost run over him.

It was a village. A huge village stretching for miles. A village of Lupynes. Raz turned towards Lazekkia.

"Stay here," he said simply, before beckoning to Vaxe and Ariel to follow him. The three charged down the hill, Raz in the lead, before slowing to a canter as they neared. Raz saw a large, muscular figure with a white beard and locks reaching to his back approaching them. Raz smiled as he realized who it was. "King Remus," he yelled, stopping Uglinktek and dismounting, running towards the Lupyne King with his arms open.

"Raz!" the old King cried, bringing Raz in for a massive bear hug. "I can't believe it! By Grimnir and Gordrich how did you get here?" Raz grinned, turning and waving to Lazekkia. Remus looked over Raz's shoulder, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the massive Draconian warhost, endless ranks of foot troops and Carnasaur cavalry. He turned to Raz, who grinned slightly.

"It's time to bring the fight to the Lycans." Remus looked into Raz's eyes, and nodded.

An hour later Raz, Lazekkia, Vaxe, Ariel, Remus, and all the advisors were sitting in a tent with a large map of Ulric Isle on the table in front of them. Lazekkia stepped forward.

"My Dactyl riders report that Lycanus has a host of ten thousand making their way to the Spirit Circle. They will be there in less than two days, judging by their current speed. They have almost no cavalry, nothing the Sword Wind can't handle." King Remus nodded, turning to Raz.

"I have a host of seven hundred at my command, not including five Great Cannons and several Bolt Throwers. My army will be the core," he turned to Lazekkia. "If you can place your foot troops on your flank, I will set up the artillery on the hill behind us to maximize their shooting ability. We will meet them head on." King Remus turned towards Raz, "You know what you must do? Watch Lycanus. If he goes to the spirit circle, you must follow him. Understand?" Raz nodded, and Remus put his hand on the table, "Then it is decided. Amass the armies. We will make our stand." Everyone in the room put their hands over Remus's, ready to fight.

Ready to kill.

That night, Raz lay in his tent, Vaxe next to him asleep. Raz rolled over and stroked her hair, kissing her gently on the lips, before sleeping.

He felt something…maybe just a premonition…a single tear of rage fell from his eye as he thought, realized…

One of them would die, and Raz hoped that it would be him.

Chapter Eleven

Last Stand

Raz looked over the battle line as Uglinktek pranced nervously underneath him. The Army of Light was almost completely amassed; chariots rode into place as Beast Masters herded their animals into position. Raz heard a roar and turned; bears had scuttled into the frontlines, several leaning on their hind legs, easily thirty feet tall. The Ursulas' of Bjorne. The sky was dark and brooding, lightning crackling the sky as the Prophets of Sotek prepared to work their magic. Raz sighed as Vaxe rode up next to him on her Carnasaur, cocking the loading mechanism on her crossbow. Ariel came up to Raz's left, pulling off her staff and doing some last minute spell studying, chewing on a piece of bread, the crumbs crackling as they fell on the spell books' paper. Raz gulped; how the hell could she be so damn calm? Ariel looked up as Remus's horse approached, whinnying nervously as it pranced in front of the Carnasaur's, who watched it with hungry eyes.

"Any inspiring words, Raz?" Remus asked, just as rain began to patter down on them, turning into a steady downpour. Suddenly, lightening split the sky. Raz looked towards the hill ahead of them, just as the first Lycans appeared over its ridge. In the front, Raz could clearly make out Lycanus. The Lycan had transformed into his full Werewolf form, even though the moon was not up. His claws had turned into long, wicked swords, his hands as large as gauntlets compared to his arms, which were still more muscular than any Werewolf Raz had ever seen. The horde itself was enormous, stretching for a mile across the grasslands, endless ranks of Werewolves, both transformed and not. Several large Iron Troll's also accompanied the army, each carrying large claymores and wearing protective plate mail, standing thirty feet tall or more. Raz turned towards Vaxe.

"I love you." he muttered. Vaxe smiled, tears running down her face.

"I love you too," she replied. Raz grinned, then turned as Lazekkia appeared next to Vaxe.

"The cannons are ready," he told Raz, "shall we fire?" Raz waited for a moment, then the word rolled from his mouth.

"Fire." Lazekkia nodded, turning to the men on the hill and waving. Raz heard several booms and shrieks as the shells slammed into the Werewolf line, explosions erupting among them and sending bodies flying as silver shrapnel tore through them. There was a loud twang as the repeating bolt throwers let loose a volley, hundreds of bolts the size of spears penetrating enemy lines. Raz smiled grimly as limbs and bodies flew. He felt no pity for his enemy, no pain for his kin. They were his enemy. They must be treated so. They would rue the day they set foot on the Ulric Isle.

Lycanus watched as the cannons fired, heard the booms and felt a cannon ball explode ten feet away, the shock reverberating through the ground. He stood motionless as the volley tore into his army, ripping them apart and throwing bodies everywhere.

"Stay where you are." he muttered to the nearest Wolves, who obeyed him, but only just. As the men on the hill reloaded, he turned to his chief beastmaster, "Release the Gorebacks." he muttered. The wolf nodded, and waved to some men behind cages. A whistle sounded, and the entire army dropped as the beastmasters released the Gorebacks; Werewolves that had been forced to live life on their own and without the help of a pack. The Gorebacks charged forward, heedless of the cannon fire that exploded in their midst. Bodies flew into the air as the wave of starved monsters charged forward. There was suddenly a great roar, and Lycanus saw something that made anger flow through him. The Ursulas' had stood, ten towering statues of muscle and brute power. Lycanus exhaled, letting the anger recede into his body. Save it for later, he thought.

Vaxe brought her repeater crossbow to her shoulder as the Gorebacks charged towards them. She aimed, then fired, bolt after bolt making its mark, felling a Goreback with each shot. Raz suddenly saw one that Vaxe had missed, but it was too late. The starved wolf leapt at Vaxe, and she screamed. She brought up her hands to shield herself from her doom, then stopped, looking up. Raz had the Wolf by throat and was holding him above the ground. As Vaxe watched, Raz grunted, squeezing, crushing the bones in the Wolf's neck to dust. Raz dropped the body, turning towards Vaxe as she stared in horrified fascination…

…and she realized his eyes were blue. Raz let out a roar of rage and charged forward, the rest of his army following him as he headed straight for the center. He saw Lycanus push wolves aside, heading for the back, which made Raz even angrier. Holding his heavy repeating crossbow out in one hand and a spear in the other, Raz charged forward, Uglinktek roaring at his master's rage. Raz yanked on the trigger of the crossbow, not even bothering to aim, bolts flying into the front ranks. Raz dropped the crossbow before he slammed into the Lycan frontline, Uglinktek tearing apart the Werewolf army as only he could. Raz felt a thud and saw three bodies impaled on his spear. He dropped it, drawing his sword. Uglinktek ripped apart the Werewolves as Raz dismounted in the midst of the army, slashing apart foe after foe with his sword, Lycan weapons clanging off of his shield and armour. Raz roared with righteous fury as he cut his hated foe down, fighting with desperation that was brought on by the fact that this was his last chance. He swept upwards, cleaving a Lycan in half, its blood spurting over his armour. He spun around and hacked down, his sword tearing the torso of two wolves from their bodies, their yelps cut short. Raz suddenly saw a familiar face through the melee. Vaxe was hacking and slashing with her sword, a whirlwind of fury. Raz suddenly saw a Lycan sneaking up behind her and yelled.

"Vaxe!" Vaxe turned towards him, away from the Lycan...Raz had no time left…His heart pumped in his chest, filling his ears…

The Lycan's sword plowed through Vaxe's chest, lifting her off of the ground. She screamed, dropping her sword, her blood gushing from the wound and onto the ground. Raz gaped for a moment, his mind dazed, confused. Vaxe fell to the ground, and Raz charged forward, pushing and shoving through the crowd towards his lover's body. The Werewolf looked up as Raz charged in, slamming the Lycan aside with his fist, crushing its chest. Raz sheathed his sword and knelt down beside Vaxe, picking up her body in his arms. "Vaxe, please," he whispered in her ear, tears dripping down his face, "Please don't leave me."

"Raz…" Vaxe coughed, blood spurting from her mouth and dribbling down her fair face, "Raz. I love you. So so much…" Her head fell back, bobbing slightly, her body going limp. Raz put his head to Vaxe's chest and cried, his tears mingling with the blood on her chest. Finally, he could cry no more. All the rage, sadness, fears, and grief piled into him at once, culminating into a cauldron of confusion and disbelief. He stood, setting down Vaxe's body and closing her eyelids. He looked around, his hearing deepened as if everything was reverberating around him. The scenes of battle flashed before his eyes, the fighting around him thrown into chaos. Why was he here? He needed to die, he should. Nothing was left. Voices of his friends echoed in his mind despite his protests, telling him how he had failed, how he should just crawl off and die. But, suddenly something spoke out inside him, a voice stronger than the others in his head screaming at him to die, stronger than all of them.

Lycanus still lives.

Raz suddenly felt something punch into him like a log ram, sending him flying backwards. He stood, dazed, looking around, his vision swimming for a moment before fixing themselves on his opponent. Lycanus stood before him, a large axe in one hand and a small shield with blades on the edges in the other. He was in his human form, dressed in heavy, full plate armour. Raz could see the fire of hate burning in his eyes, before Lycanus attacked. Raz ducked, slashing as Lycanus struck over him with the axe, missing by inches. Raz spun around, the claws in his shield hand shooting out. They tore through Lycanus' armour on his chest, leaving three deep scores in his body. Lycanus cursed and stumbled backwards, ducking and twisting as Raz slashed at him. Lycanus spun around, slashing Raz's right arm and shoulder with the blades on the shield. Raz grunted and stumbled back, pain flashing inside him for a second, before jumping as Lycanus attempted to trip him with the axe, sweeping it low over the ground. Lycanus suddenly saw a Lycan sneaking up on Raz.

"Lupynis!" he roared, pointing behind him. Raz ducked and slashed backwards at this, impaling the Werewolf, turning back to Lycanus, before pausing. Realizing what he had just done. Lycanus grinned, before turning and running. Raz followed him, hacking and slashing bodies aside as he realized that Lycanus was headed for the Spirit Circle. On the way Raz met up with Ariel.

"Come on!" Raz roared over the din of battle, until Ariel grabbed his shoulder.

"Where's Vaxe?" she asked him. He said nothing for a moment, and Ariel recoiled.

"Vaxe is dead." he said quietly. Ariel sobbed, putting her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she hit Raz's armour with her fist.

"No!" she yelled, "No! It's not possible! She can't be!"

"Ariel!" Raz roared, shaking her shoulders roughly, "She's dead!" Ariel stopped crying, as if Raz saying it made it final. "We have to get to the Spirit Circle. Lycanus is on his way" Ariel nodded, wiping her nose, before hugging Raz hard. Raz squeezed her too, before turning and running. Ariel followed, the two running up the wet grass to the dark circle. Ariel stopped at the first stones, and Raz ran into the main circle, looking wildly around through the dark and rain for Lycanus, expecting to see him charging in at any second. But he never came. His hair drenched and soaked with the rain, Raz held out his arms, "Lycanus!" he roared, his voice echoing off the stones of the Spirit Circle, "Face me!" Suddenly, on the other side of the circle, he came, materializing from the rain and darkness into reality. Raz stepped back as Lycanus approached. Lycanus stopped, chuckling.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Raz?" Lycanus asked, "Hasn't it, _brother_!" Raz nodded. Ariel stepped forward, putting a hand on Raz's shoulder.

"Raz? What does he mean? Why is he calling you brother?" Lycanus chuckled.

"I thought you would have realized by now, Ariel. It was the body. The body was how I knew. And just a moment ago, I confirmed it. But, the body. How did you manage to time it just right?"

"The righteous always know when the enemy will strike," Raz muttered, staring Lycanus down. Lycanus sneered.

"You went to the local apothecary, and told him to brew a potion to turn anyone, even a dead body, into the shape of another. You took a body, put the potion in its mouth, and lay it in your bed. I of course, in my rage, didn't tell the difference, and assumed I had killed the _real_ Lupynis, and went to sleep in my tomb for the next ten thousand years." Ariel turned Raz around to look at her.

"What is he talking about Raz? It isn't possible, you can't…"

"Ariel," Raz interrupted her, "I _am_ Lupynis." Ariel stepped back, unsure of how to react; she stood, motionless. Raz just stared, until Lycanus's voice floated back to them.

"Let's finish it now, brother. Let us finish it once and for all!" Raz turned, and nodded. Lycanus lifted the wolf tooth necklace from his neck and grinned evilly. "The victor will be the one to walk away with this trophy, brother. The tooth of Remusso. And it shall stay on my neck tonight." Lupynis growled angrily. He dropped his sword and shield, unbuckling all his equipment as Lycanus did the same. Both then removed their armour, neither taking their eyes off one another. Finally, Raz removed his shirt. What Ariel saw next made her gasp. Raz's entire torso was covered in large Vow Scars, all of them burning orange in the light, like fire. Only then did Ariel realize why Raz never took his shirt off in all their time together. It was true. He was the first Lupyne.

Raz was Lupynis.

Slowly, the two brothers began to change. Lycanus' eyes turned a deep, fiery red, his ears elongating along with his fangs and claws, his body becoming as muscular as Lupynis', at least twenty feet tall. Ariel suddenly noticed that Lupynis' form was becoming bigger, larger than she had ever seen, easily as tall as his brother, his body a mass of steely muscles and iron sinew. Lycan and Lupyne faced each other, the two brothers from which the racial enmity had bred, the two both first of their nature. The two growled, snapping at each other, both waiting for the appropriate moment to strike. Lycanus made the first move, charging at Lupynis, who roared and charged in. The two slammed into each other with a loud crunch, yelping and tearing at each other with a ferocity unmatched by any other creature. Lycanus swatted Lupynis' face, leaving three deep scores in it. Lupynis growled and punched, and Ariel heard Lycanus' ribs crack as Lupynis pounded his brother without mercy. Lupynis brought his fists up with a roar, spittle flying, and smashed down, slamming Lycanus into the stone, which cracked under the force, blood flying. Lupynis punched down hard on the back of the Werewolf's head, once, twice, three times, before picking Lycanus up and throwing him against one of the Spirit Stones with a primal roar that shook Ariel to the bone. Lycanus shook his head, blood spattered across his face, and then ducked as Lupynis punched the spot where his head had been a moment before, the rock crumbling as Lupynis's fist made a crater three feet deep in it. Lycanus rolled away, trying to stand upright. Lupynis charged back in with righteous fury, both of them slashing at each other, regardless of their own wounds. Blood spattered all over the stones, the water from the rain collecting in the bottom of the Spirit Circle and turning red with blood. Suddenly Lycanus leapt away, behind Lupynis. Lupynis looked around as Lycanus melded into the shadows, out of the Battlewolf's sight. Lupynis made his way to the center of the circle, looking around, his ears back and tail erect for balance. Suddenly there was a loud, long, mournful cry as the moon appeared over the clouds, and Lycanus leapt at Lupynis from behind, sinking his teeth into his brother's skin and sending his claw's into Lupynis' left shoulder, the blades piercing through Lupynis' body. Lupynis roared, reaching over his back and grabbing his brother, his nails finding hold in the Werewolf's skin. With a furious roar Lupynis flipped Lycanus over his back, throwing him across the circle, creating a huge, long gouge in the stone, before the Werewolf came to rest at the base of one of the stones. Lupynis stalked forward, his claws sliding out as he walked forwards. Ariel noticed that Lycanus was slowly sinking back into his human form, his wounds so grievous he could no longer remain in his Morphosias form. Lupynis continued forward as Lycanus backed away, his own claws coming out. Lycanus lashed out, scoring deep cuts in Lupynis' chest. Lupynis ignored this and raised his own fist, bringing it crashing down. Lycanus caught the fist in midair and rolled, throwing the Lupyne against a Spirit Stone with a loud crack. Suddenly Lupynis began to shrink back into his own human form, the Vow Scars along his body no longer glowing. Lupynis stood, using the stone for support, and Lycanus did as well. Both were cut and slashed, bleeding from a dozen wounds, their bodies slogging through the rain, which had created a small lake of blood in the circle.

"You fight well," Lycanus taunted his brother. "I would have thought that all these years of hiding would have decreased your fighting abilities." Lupynis nodded.

"You fight well yourself," he called. "For a sickly abomination that cowers in a tomb for ten thousand years." Lycanus sneered at the insult, rushing forward and bringing his claws up to strike. Lupynis rushed at the last second, grabbing Lycanus's wrists, the two pushing against each other, both trying to gain the upper hand. Suddenly Lupynis ducked and twisted, pushing forward with his fist…

Lycanus grunted as he felt the blades pierce his chest, on the left side, a claw sliding into his heart as lightening flashed across the sky. He moaned and coughed, blood spurting onto the ground in a waterfall, his heart thumping in his chest. It couldn't be, he couldn't die here. He was supposed to win, to kill his brother. But, somehow, it had happened. His eyes closed, and he slumped against his brother, the last of his breath coming out in a single word.

"Brother…" Lupynis did not move. He had no expression on his face. He retracted his claws and stepped back, Lycanus' body falling to the ground and splash in the water. Lupynis reached down, grabbing the body of his brother, pulling him over to the center of the circle, chanting in a language that sounded eerily familiar to Ariel, a quiet, ominous sound that drove all evil from the place. As the chanting increased, a green light flooded the circle, and Lycanus' body floated upright, suspended in mid-air in the circle. Suddenly Lupynis fell to the ground, roaring in pain, Remusso's scar burning bright red as energy flowed through him. A beam of light shot from Lupynis to Lycanus, and Lycanus' eyes shot open, and he gasped, life flowing through him, and a blast of green light flashed from him, flowing out in a wave. Ariel ran to the edge of the Circle, and looked down into the battlefield. The Werewolves were fleeing, running desperately from the green light. When it caught up with them, they vanished, burnt to a crisp as the wave spread over the island like wildfire. The rain stopped, and the clouds parted, sunlight flooding into the valley. Ariel turned back to the brothers. Lycanus' body was lying in the water, blood flowing from him, dead, and Lupynis, was slouched on the ground. As Ariel watched, Lupynis reached down and plucked the wolf tooth necklace from Lycanus' neck, and then pushed himself back up on his claws, stumbling for a moment, before standing on his own two feet.

"So, brother. I am the one to walk away with the trophy." Ariel could not believe what she had just witnessed and rushed forward, running into Lupynis' stomach and hugging him. Lupynis stumbled a bit, pain roiling up his body, and Ariel felt him cough, his blood splashing onto the back of her armour. He put an arm over Ariel's back, hugging her tightly to him. She sobbed into his chest, squeezing him as though they had never hugged before. Finally, she looked up into his eyes.

"Can I still call you Raz?" Lupynis nodded, and Ariel hugged him, her tears mingling with the blood on his naked chest and spilling into his pants. Finally, they pulled apart, Raz putting an arm over her shoulder as Lazekkia and Remus appeared over the ledge. Remus was smiling broadly, and he charged Raz, lifting him off of the ground in an enormous bear hug. Raz coughed quietly as Remus cheered.

"You did it Lupynis, you did it! I knew you could do it!" Raz wiped his mouth as Remus let go of him, looking him up and down. Lazekkia simply nodded.

"Uglinktek is still alive," he informed Raz, who grinned, taking Lazekkia's hand. "The Grey Knight shall defeat the Black Wolf, and the Storm of Fury will dissipate into the Heavens." Lazekkia quoted from the Prophet's speech. Raz nodded, pulling his scaly friend into a hug, before suddenly slumping to the ground in exhaustion. The group carried him to his tent, lying him down, before setting out to begin burying the dead. Ariel stalked between the piles of bodies, turning over them with her sword, a cloth over her mouth. She suddenly saw a body lying on top of a small hill and ran towards it, recognizing Vaxe's corpse. She knelt down, holding Vaxe's head in her lap, crying over her friend's body. Caked blood on the grass stained Ariel's clothes but still she wept, her tears somehow chasing away the anguish of Vaxe's death.

In his bed Raz lay awake, even though he was exhausted. Questions poured down like rain. What was he to do now? Where would he go? He would have to die in battle; there was no other way. He sighed, closing his eyes. Why must he be condemned to millennia of loneliness, watching friends live and die in an eye blink? He breathed in deeply, trying to soothe his pain and anguish, before sleep finally took him.

"After the battle everyone went their separate ways. The Lupynes stayed with King Remus, making the Isle of Ulric their permanent home. Lazekkia and the Prophets' returned to Lustaria, where Lazekkia twice held back bands of the Savage Orc Warlord Gazghull. Raz and Ariel stayed with Remus for a time, until the burial of Vaxe. Afterwards Raz and Ariel parted, never to see each other again." Raz finished, setting down the mug of beer as the people in the pub stared at him.

"So…you were the one that killed Lycanus," Rosy asked timidly. "You are his brother?" Raz nodded.

"Aye lassie, that I am." Rosy stood, taking the mug and looking around.

"I think that is enough for tonight." She said, and the crowd booed.

"I agree," Raz said, "I have had enough for tonight. I must get my sleep." After he had refused a free room and had paid for the beer, Raz went upstairs to sleep, dreaming longingly of Vaxe and their adventures, before his eyes closed, and sleep bore him away on a golden chariot to Vaxe and Ariel and his dreams.

Epilogue

Rosy grunted as she pulled herself over the last ridge, standing as Raz pulled her up next to him. The two sat on the ledge, looking down the steep mountain they had just climbed.

"Well, mountain air is certainly refreshing," Rosy muttered. "Glad I finally managed to get up here. All thanks to you." Raz nodded.

"Remember, I plan on dying up here," he told her. Rosy nodded.

"I know. But, until then, I might as well stay 'ere. Nowhere to go. Besides, there's still a lot you can teach me." Raz nodded, looking into the sun rising over the Mourning Mountains.

"Aye, Rosy," he said as he stood, preparing to hike back to his home with her, "There is still much I can teach you. Many stories I can tell you. Many memories I can give you." The two wound their way in between the rocks, finally reaching Raz's home, where they spent the next several years living together. One day Rosy was out collecting wood for their fire. She hummed softly, breaking off branches and cutting off others with an axe. Suddenly she heard a growl and turned, looking around. But there was nothing. Suddenly several rocks fell from somewhere up the slope. Rosy dropped the wood and gripped the axe in both hands.

"Who's there?" she called to the snow covered rocks. Rosy suddenly heard a roar and looked up. A massive, bipedal creature leapt from the rocks above her, knocking her to the ground with a tremendous bellowing shriek, the axe clattering to the ground. The creature had thick, white fur covering its arms, which were strong and muscular. Its body was hunched, two beady eyes inset into a tusked skull, and rows of teeth filled its mouth. The creature stood nearly twice as tall as a man, a large club with chunks of bone gripped in one of its fists. Rosy scuttled backwards as the Yeti roared, its foul breath spilling over her and making her gag. The creature raised its club, and Rosy desperately groped for the dropped axe. The Yeti stepped forward, swinging the club down, until a massive, cloaked shape rammed into it, knocking it over and throwing it to the ground. Rosy stared in awe as Raz attacked the Yeti, roaring as he punched it unmercifully with his bare fists. Rosy heard his claws shoot out, and saw blood fly as Raz's fists rose and fell, striking the beast again and again. Rosy suddenly felt the axe and turned just as Raz grunted. Rosy turned back to the fight, seeing the Yeti dead, blood covering one of its tusks. Raz had stumbled backwards, and suddenly fell to his knees. Rosy ran over to him, muttering, "Oh no. Raz?" Raz did not reply but instead fell over, his hands clutching his stomach. Rosy knelt down beside him, turning him onto his back. Blood had flowed into his beard from his mouth, and blood was seeping into the snow underneath him, flowing over his hands. He smiled through the pain as Rosy approached.

"Rosy. Oh, Rosy. Do not weep," he wiped away the tears flowing down Rosy's cheeks, "I go to the halls of my kin, Remusso, in whose company, I shall not be shamed. I can die, Rosy. I will. And I thank the gods for it." Rosy smiled slightly as Raz's eyes closed, and he exhaled, his final breath flowing from his body. Rosy wept, leaning over his body. But these were not tears of just sadness, but also of joy. Lupynis had fallen, after nearly 10 millennia of life, and had left his own mark in time. And now, he had done what many Lupyne's could only dream of in their eternity.

Finally, he had died.

56


End file.
